Together For Eternity
by Edward Cullen brings sexy back
Summary: What i thinks should have happened in Breaking Dawn, No, Nessie. NO FLAMES FROM BD LOVERS PLZ
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Telling Charlie

Chapter 1: Telling Charlie

Edward flung me gently on to his back and began his graceful sprint through the forest, the exhilarating speed mixed with the heavenly sent of him was enough to make my head swim. Once we made it back to the Volvo Edward helped me off his back and opened the car door for me,

" Thank you kind sir" I said curtsying.

Edward chuckled

" Anytime love" he said, after giving me a quick kiss he hurried to the driver's side.

In no time at all we began speeding down the highway back to Charlie's. My mind was racing, how on earth was I going to tell Charlie I was getting MARRIED? Ewe married, I mentally cringed at the word. Edward sensing my distress turned his head towards me and asked the question I'd herd him ask a million times since our romance began.

" What are you thinking?"

" Nothing" I lied.

" Bella". He urged turning the full power of his golden eyes on me, of course I was instantly dazzled and had no choice but to tell the truth. How the hell does he do that?

" Umm… I was just wondering how I was going to tell Charlie we're engaged". I told him after I regained my ability to form a coherent sentence.

" You mean how _we_ are going to tell him" he corrected

" You're going to be there!?"

" Of course why wouldn't I stay?"

" Charlie will kill you!"

"Bella". He sighed rolling his eyes " You are perfectly aware that nothing your father can do will cause me harm"

" That doesn't mean he won't try" I insisted.

" Silly Bella". He laughed shacking is head and kissing me softly. To my dismay it ended quickly, but we were in the car so I couldn't expect much. Even so, I couldn't wait until after my transformation, once I was like him he wouldn't have to practice so much self control. I couldn't imagine how hard it is for him to do something as simple as hold my hand without breaking it with his super human strength.

All to soon we were parked in front of the house. My heart began to race, I knew Edward noticed it. He turned to me panic written all over his expression.

" Bella?... Bella?! are you alright?"

" I'm fine… just nervous is all" I reassured him.

" You have no reason to be nervous love, it will be fine. Are you ready? We can wait a few minutes if you wish?"

" No, lets get this over with" I told him. With that we exited the car and Edward took my hand as we began our way to my front door. Far too quickly we were up the steps and Edward was holding the door open for me. I cautiously walked through the door, Edward noticing that my nerves were still shot released his hold on the door to grab my hand and began rubbing soothing circles in the palm of my hand with his thumb.

" Bells, is that you?" Charlie called from the living room

"Yeah Char- Dad it's me… and Edward"

" Hello Chief Swan" Edward said polity as we entered the living room. I could see that Charlie's favourite team was winning the game, good that meant that he would be in a good mood.

" Dad… Edward and I have some news." I began shakily

" Oh, and what might that news be?" He asked warily

" Well…" I began as I looked down at the beautiful ring that I still couldn't believe was mine. Absent mind idly I began to play with the ring _"Bad idea" _I thought as Charlie's eyes fell upon my engagement ring. I silently hoped that he wouldn't notice what finger it was on, but I knew it was too late to hope for that, his face was already turning purple with rage.

"Isabella Marie Swan" he began evenly " please tell me you're not engaged to him" he finished coldly pointing a finger at Edward

" As a matter of fact she is." Edward said sounding slightly offended

" DON'T YOU SAY ANOTHER WORD… YOU WILL MARRY MY DAUGHTER WHEN HELL FREEZES OVER" Charlie screamed. That was it, I was not going to stand by and let Charlie talk to Edward like that. I didn't care if he was my dad, he was not treating Edward like this.

" In case you haven't noticed Charlie I'm 18 which means I can do whatever I want. I don't need your consent,"

" I'm still your father and as long as you live under my roof you will NOT marry that boy, not after what he did to you." At this a tortured expression crossed Edward's god like face. I couldn't stand to see my angel in so much pain, I all but screeched at Charlie,

" HOW DARE YOU BRING THAT UP, YOU KNOW THAT THAT WAS JUST AS HORRIBLE A TIME FOR HIM AS IT WAS FOR ME. I LOVE EDWARD AND I'M GOING TO MARRY HIM REGARDLESS OF WHAT YOU OR ANYONE ELSE THINKS".

At this last statement Edwards beautiful mouth fell open. It was only then that I realized what I had said. I was about to take back my words when I realized they were true, I loved Edward more then life itself, and for some reason that I will never understand the Adonis standing next to me felt the same, that's all that mattered, sure people may gossip when they think we can't hear, I don't care. In fact, I hope they do stare and see Edward's mother's ring on my finger and know that I was his and he was mine for eternity.

My father stood there, looking just as shocked as Edward. Finally after what seemed like forever he spoke,

" Well Bells, as much I disapprove of this I can see that this is what you really want… So I have no choice but to support your decision" he finished, a note of defeat in his voice.

I was so happy I was crying, I ran forward and flung my arms around his neck.

" Th…Th… Thank you" I sobbed before kissing his cheek and pulling away.

" You're welcome'' he grumbled embarrassed before turning to Edward.

" You take care a my girl alright".

" Until the day I die sir" Edward answered, sincerity dripping from his every word.

After what seemed like mere minutes Edward had to leave. I knew he'd be back as soon as Charlie was asleep, but even the shortest separation caused the old hole in my chest to ache around the edges.

" Bye" I sighed allowing the pain I felt to seep into my voice.

" Bye love… I'll be back soon" he added in a whisper before giving me a quick, yet passionate kiss on the lips.

After trying to make small talk with Charlie I escaped to my room. I still had some time before Edward arrived so I decided to see if Renee had emailed me. That's when it hit me, I still had to tell Renee I was engaged. My mind began to spiral out of control, if I thought Charlie was bad I could only imagine how " Don't Get Married Before You're 30" Renee would react.

Just then I felt two strong stone cold arms snake around my waist.

" Hello beautiful" his honey like voice whispered in my ear.

" Hi" I managed to breath.

He let out a low musical chuckle.

" What were you thinking about? You looked deep in thought when I came in".

" Nothing really… just how I was going to tell Renee we're engaged. You know how she feels about marriage" I told him

" She'll understand Bella" he tried to reassure me. " You shouldn't worry about this now though it's late, you should sleep" he said picking me up and carrying me to my bed and climbing in next to me.

" You may be right" I said snuggling deeper into his stone chest.

He wrapped his arms around me and began humming my lullaby. In no time at all my eyelids became heavy and I drifted off to sleep in the arms of my own personal Greek god.

**Wutta you think? Love it? Hate it? Review. **


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two: Morning

I awoke to the rain pattering softly against my window . I rolled over to see my angel, his eyes were closed and he was breathing softly, if I didn't know any better I would of thought he was sleeping. I propped myself up on my elbow, leaned over and placed a kiss on his perfect brow.

" Good morning" I breathed as his butterscotch eyes fluttered open.

" Good morning love. How did you sleep?"

' Fine thank you. What time is it?"

" About 7:15, do you want to go back to sleep?"

" No I'm not tired" I answered tracing his forearm with my finger. To my surprise he shivered under my touch.

" Too much?" I asked ashamed. God damn it, why couldn't I have better self control.

" No I'm alright. Are you hungry? I can make you something and bring it up to you if you want.

" No I'm good for now but I do need a human minute", I told him getting up. I went to grab my bathroom bag, but before I could even extend my arm two stone arms wrapped around my waist and pulled me backward, making me loose my balance I landed on his stone chest.

" Can it wait" he murmured skimming his lips across my caller bone. I didn't know what had gotten into him, but I wasn't complaing!

" Mmm hmm" I managed to gasp out, I was trying very hard not to hyperventilate.

What happened next happen so fast I wasn't sure it actually did. Somehow Edward had managed to get out from under me and was now hovering over me, his eyes dark with hunger but not the hunger I was used to seeing in those topaz pools. Very slowly he lowered his lips to mine. The kiss started out slow but soon his lips became urgent with need and I answered with just as much desire. I had to fight to keep my tongue in my mouth, I couldn't push him to far. On the other hand he was pushing his own boundaries so maybe I could try. Very cautiously I slid my along his bottom lip. To my surprise his lips parted, I slid my tongue into his mouth and was instantly hit by the most delicious flavour I had ever tasted like intense peppermint mixed with chocolate. Sensing I needed air Edward's lips traveled down to my neck. That's when it hit me, this was exactly what had happed in the meadow, and as much as it pained me to admit it, I knew we had to stop.

" Edward… Edward we… we need to stop" I panted.

Edward froze, his lips still on my neck, he seemed to be debating between doing what was right, and doing what we BOTH wanted. After several seconds he sighed and rolled over onto his back.

" I'm so sorry Bella" he said, of course he'd feel it was his fault we almost went too far.

" Don't be, I didn't mind it" I said blushing

He laughed

" Now, I really do need that human minute" I told him getting up and heading to the bathroom

**Edward's POV**

After Bella left I laid there mentally cursing myself for allowing things to get out of control, again. Ever since our little _escapades_ in the meadow yesterday I had had a hard time controlling myself around Bella. Just lying next to her last night had been trying, every time shed mumble my name in her sleep the desire I had for her grew stronger. Damn this 17 year old body and all it's raging hormones, it made sticking to my vales extremely difficult. Five minutes later my angel emerged from the bathroom fully dressed looking as breathtaking as ever.

" Hey Edward have you seen my hairbrush? I can't find it anywhere"

" Silly Bella" I sighed picking it up off the desk that was directly beside her.

" Thanks" she said blushing. After brushing out her chocolate locks she sat on the bed and motioned for me to join her.

" Are you hungry yet?" I asked once I sat.

" No I'm O.K" she said, but her begged to differ.

" Breakfast time for the human" I sang. Before she could protest I swepped her into my arms and ran downstairs to the kitchen.

" What do you want to eat?' I asked sitting her in a chair

" I'll just have cereal. I'll get it" she protested as I walked to the cupboard

" No, you relax I can take care of this" I insisted.

" You know Edward it's not 1918 anymore, girls can do things for themselves now" she said slightly annoyed.

I walked over to her and looked down at her under from under my lashes

" Please let me do this for you Bella" I breathed lowering my face closer to her's. It worked, she was instantly dazzled.

"Fine… Cheater" she mumbled after a few seconds .

" Good" I laughed and walked back to the cupboard .

As I prepared Bella's breakfast I wondered how she could eat it. The smell of the grain and milk concoction was so vile it burned my nostrils. At one point I thought that maybe I was preparing it wrong, but I had seen Bella do this a million times and had done nothing different. Sighing, I grabbed a spoon out of the drawer and placed the bowl on the table in front of Bella and awaited the verdict. She picked up the spoon and took a bite,

" Yummy" she said smiling at me.

After she had finished and the dishes were cleaned I turned to her

"What would you like to do today?" I asked. She thought for a minute

" I think I'd like to go hang out with Angela for a while if that's O.K".

" Of course" I answered handing her my cell. She dialled the number and put the phone to her ear.

**Bella's POV**

She answered on the third ring,

"Hello?"

"Hi Angela, it's Bella".

Oh hi Bella! How are you?"

" Good. How are you?"

" Pretty good.. Ben went to another ninja movie festival, so I'm just waiting for him".

" Do you mind if I come up for a bit? I kind of have news" I told her.

" Of course I don't mind!"

"Cool, is noon O.K"

Yup. See you then Bella".

" Bye Angela" I said, hanging up I handed the phone back to Edward.

" Thanks" I said as I stood on tip toe to kiss him.

" No problem"

It was only ten so Edward and I curled up on the couch and watched Romeo and Juliet. Well, I tried to watch it but Edward was reciting Romeo's lines into my ear and I got lost in the sound of his velvet voice. When the movie was over, and I had finished weeping like a baby Edward stood up.

"Ready to go?" He asked offering me his hand

" Yes" I said taking his hand and getting to my feet.

After I got my coat Edward and I headed to his Volvo and we were soon speeding towards Angela's.

**And so ends chapter 2. You like? Was Edward's POV O.K.? Review **


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Girl Time

Chapter Three: vists and interuptions

In about five minutes Edward and I had reached Angela's.

"Just give me a call when you're ready to come home" he said kissing me quickly.

"O.K. I love you" I said stepping out of the Volvo into the rain.

" Love you too" he said as he backed down the driveway.

I walked up the steps to Angela's front door and knocked

" Hi Bella" Angela chimed.

" Hey Ange" I replied stepping inside.

" So, how've you been" I asked.

" Pretty good, I actually have some news… Don't freak ok?" I told her sitting in a kitchen chair.

" O'K…." she said sitting.

" Well…" I began cautiously , " Edward preposed … and… I kinda said yes" I finished showing her the ring.

" Oh Bella I'm so happy for you. I always knew you guys were soul mates" she said as she got up and hugged me. " That's a beautiful ring" she added.

" Thank you" I said sheepishly " It was Edward's mother's" I told her.

" He gave you his mother's ring? That's so romantic" she breathed.

I loved Angela, she was so excited but did'n't go overbored or treat my news like some new juicy bit of gossip like Jessica would have.

" So, when's the wedding?" she asked

" Augest 13th. That remindes me, I wanted to ask you something".

" What's that?"

" Would you be one of my bridesmaids?" I asked. She looked so happy she was going to cry

" Oh Bella… I'd be honoured" she sobbed.

After hours of watching chick flicks and talking about the wedding plans I called Edward and asked him to pick me up. I said goodbye to Angeka and headed to the Volvo.

" Hi" I greeted him happily as I got in the car

" Hi" he greeted leaning toward me and touching his ice cold lips to mine, instently setting them on fire. Far to soon he pulled away, _stup_id _breathing_ I thought..

My face must of shown my thoughts because he started to laugh hystaricly.

" What's so funny?" I asked aggravated.

" I'm so sorry Bella. It's just that… you're so cute when you're frustraighted" he said in between chuckles .

" I'm glad I amuse you" I huphed.

" I'm sorry. Would this make up for it?" He said as he pulled into the Cullen's long winding driveway.

" Would wha…" but I was cut off as his cold marble lips crushing against mine. My head was spinning, were Edward and I really making out in his Volvo? My question was answered as I felt his tounge trace my upper lip. _I'm gonna be frustrated more often. _ I thought as my lips parted. Edward froze he seemed to be diciding something, to my surprise he didn't pull away. Very slowly he entered my mouth the sudden change in temperacture made me gasp , Edward's eyes flew open in surprise but closed again when I wrapped my arms around his neck. All of the sudden we herd a wolf wistle accompanied by shouts. There staring at us through the window were Emmett, Alice and Jasper.

" Way to go bro!" Emmett shouted. Alice just giggled and Jasper gave us the thumbs up. Edward growled and I blushed as red as ketchup. How long had they been there?

" Why the hell are you out here?" Edward groweled stepping out of the car. He was furious.

Emmett was the first to speak " Sorry bro. Jasper here felt some strange emtions comeing off you and Bella, so we wanted to see what had you two so HOT and bothered" he finished, laghing.

" I see" he said coldly. " Need I remined you that curiosity killed the cat?"

When he said that they all took off running like bats out of hell.

" I'm so sorry Bella" he said his eyes full of shame.

" It's fine really" I assured him.

We began walking up the driveway in a comfortable silence when I noticed a slight smile cross Edward's lips.

" What's so funny?" I asked.

" Just wondering if I'm forgiven" he said winking at me.

" I dunno… You wanna try again?" I asked blushing.

He chuckled.

" As much as I'd like to Bella I think I've risked your life enough for today" .

" Life smife" I muttered.

" Silly Bella" he chuckled ruffaling my hair"

As we entered the house a feeling of pure bliss washed over me. Everything was perfect, in two months I would marry the man of my dreams and offcilly become part of his family. My momentary bliss was crushed by the next words I heard.

"Bella…" Alice said "Jacob Black called".

**Sorry it took so long guys. Please review **


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four: Arguments and Lost Love

Chapter Four: Lost Love

I just stood there as I felt every once of my joy leave my body and be replaced by a cold icy sting. I couldn't believe it, why would he call me here? Come to think of it, why would he call me at all? Hadn't we tortured each other enough? I didn't know what to do, if I called him not only would it reopen that small part of me that longed for him, but it would also upset Edward. As I thought of this I looked up to see my beautiful angel's face twisted in a mask of indecision.

" You should call him" he said after a few seconds.

" Are you sure?" I asked completely shocked.

" Yes… you both need to move past this. Besides you wouldn't want to be rude" he added handing me his small silver phone.

" Thank you" I choked fighting back traitor tears. Sometimes I can't believe how lucky I am.

I took the phone into the next room, even though I knew they would still be able to hear and dialled the all too familiar number.

**Jacob's POV**

I was awaked by the annoying high pitched ring of the kitchen phone. Still half asleep I stumbled into the kitchen and picked up the receiver.

" Hello?" I said groggily

" Hi Jake, it's me" Bella's angelic voice said through the phone. " You called?" she asked.

" Yeah, I think you're making a mistake Bells"

" Jake… We've been over this" she said exacerbated.

" I know but think about it Bella" I pleaded. " You'd be happy with me, you know you would and you wouldn't have to become a monster."

" Edward won't let me be like that, and I can't survive without him Jake. He's my perfect match, my soul mate".

" Pfft, soul" I scoffed.

" He DOES have a soul Jake. I don't care what you or he say".

" Sure sure… but Bella I love you" I said softly. It was true, she was the first thing I thought about when I got up in the morning, and her beautiful face was the last thing I pictured before my eyes closed at night. I know I'm only 16 but there's no other way to describe it, I'm in love with Isabella Marie Swan and I always will be.

" I know Jake, I love you too" she said sadly, " but I can't survive without him".

" I know Bells I know" I said accepting my defeat, but I knew that there would always be a part of me prying for the day she'd come running to me for I knew I would be able to make her just as happy as he could. For now though I would just be her friend, her Jacob.

" Thanks Jake"

" No problem, but I got to go. See you at the wedding,

" What?" she asked confused

" Your blood- Edward sent me an invite." I explained.

" Oh… I see" she said still slightly confused.

"Yeah, anyways I gotta go Bells see you later".

" Bye Jake". I hung up the phone ran outside and let the wolf take over.

**Bella's POV.**

I shut the phone and looked up at Edward confused.

" You invited him to the wedding?" I asked handing him back the phone.

"Yes" he answered slightly ashamed.

" Why?" I asked completely shocked.

" He's a part of your life Bella I have to accept that. Besides, I know that if the tables were turned I would want the option of attending."

"Oh, I see" I said still slightly confused but at the same time I was in awe, Edward was willing to put up with a man he despised just to make me happy. He is truly a prince among poppers.

" You truly are perfect" I sighed leaning my head ageist his sculpted chest.

He chuckled

" Far from it love" he said placing a kiss on my forehead.

**There you go guys. Was I nice enough to Jacob it was hard, I HATE HIM. Thanks to my 1 fan who reviewed I'm soo glad you like my little story. REVIEW PLZ**

**Xo – Edward Cullen brings sexy back.**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five: Dr

Chapter Five: Dr. Edward

I woke up feeling like I had been run over by a Mac truck. Every muscle in my body ached and my head was pounding. I bolted up right when I noticed Edward wasn't next to me.

" _Bad idea_" I thought as my head spun and my stomach lurched.

" Edward" I called pathetically. He was beside me in seconds.

" Yes Bel- you look terrible" he said taking in my " bag of hammers" appearance.

" I don't feel well" I told him weakly.

His forehead automatically creased in concern.

" Are you sore" he asked his voice suddenly becoming serious and doctor like, it was very sexy.

" Yes" I moaned as my stomach lurched again.

" Where?" he asked, he sounded so helpless. I could tell he wanted nothing more then the ability to take my suffering away.

" Everywhere"

" What about your stomach? Do you think you could eat something?"

" Not unless you want to see it again" I laughed weakly.

" I'll be right back, I'm getting the thermometer" he told me before kissing my forehead and leaving the room.

**Edward's POV**

I walked vampire speed to the bathroom and was back in her room in seconds.

" Say awe" I told her.

" Edward" she groaned rolling her eyes.

" Please" I said looking at her from under my lashes, and just like that first day she did exactly what I asked. I placed the thermometer under her tongue and waited. When it beeped I took it out and stared at the reading, panicked.

" 103" I said shocked. Instinctively I crawled in beside her and held her scotching body to my fridged one.

**Bella's POV.**

His ice cold body felt amazing against my burning flesh. I hadn't realised how hot I was until his flesh met mine, I realised now I was sweltering.

Just then my stomach flopped uneasily.

" Edward… I think I need a bucket" I moaned.

He was gone and back before I had time to blink. I rolled over pushed myself up on my elbows and empty the contents of my stomach into the bucket Edward now held under me.

" _Very attractive Bella_" I thought. " I'm sorry" I chocked.

" It's fine, you don't have anything to apologise for."

" Still, that wasn't exactly sexy" I laughed after my stomach had purged itself out.

" Silly Bella" he chuckled, ruffling my hair.

" I wonder if we have Gravol" I said pushing the covers back swinging my legs over the side of the bed, well almost.

" Where do you think you're going?" He asked catching my legs in mid swing and laying me back down.

" Umm… To the bathroom for Gravol so I don't keep hurling."

" Seeing as I'm not the one who's entire body aches, why don't I get it?"

" Edward" I wined " I'm not on my deathbed."

" True, but you can barley walk without tripping when you're healthy. I shutter to think about your balance when you're in this state." He chuckled.

" Ha ha, very funny."

" I'm serious Bella. You're already ill, you don't need a broken ankle too."

" Oh,fine." I huffed " I think Tylenol might not be a bad idea either"

" O.K. be right back love."

He was back in seconds pills and water glass in hand.

" Thanks." I said taking the pills and water from him.

" No problem." He said flashing me my favourite crocked smile.

The rest of the day past in a blur of coughing and sneezing fits. Edward made me some of the most delicious I'd ever had, unfortunately it made a reappearance a half hour later. Eventually I was able to fall asleep next to my own personal Adonis.

**There you go guys. You like? Thank you soo much for all the awesome reviews keep them coming. Sorry for any grammatical errors my editor was unavailable.**

**Thanks again**

**Xoxo- Edward Cullen brings sexy back.**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six: Mom... Don't Freak But...

After a week of vomit and countless boxes of tissue I had fineally gotten over my flu

After a week of vomit and countless boxes of tissue I had finally gotten over my flu. Unfortunately I was still nauseous from the thought of telling my mother I was getting married in two months.

" She's not going to like this Edward, you know how she feels about marriage." I reminded him.

" She'll support you no matter what you're her daughter." He reassured me.

" I don't know… she might disown me after this." I joked lightly, but part of me secretly feared she would.

" I highly doubt she'll do something that rash Bella."

" You obviously don't know Renee very well." I said rolling my eyes.

" I think I know her better then most people." He replied tapping his temple.

" Oh right, well whatever this still isn't going to be pleasant so let's get it over with." I sighed. With that I dialled my mom's number and put on the speaker phone.

" I'm right here" Edward whispered after noticing my racing heart.

My mother picked up on the third ring.

" Hello?"

" Hey Mom it's me, Edward's here too." I told her.

" Hi Baby I'm so glad you called I've missed you so much… Oh, hello Edward ." She said seeming to remember my boyfr- I mean fiancée's existence.

" Hello Renee. You and Phil are in good spirits I trust?" he said in a very formal tone. God he was hot when he talked like that. O.K, focus Bella.

" Yes… thank you."

" Look Mom… the reason I'm calling… is… Edward and I have some… news." I began slowly.

" Oh…" My Mom said nervously

" Yes… well you see… Edward kinda asked me a very important question… and I…" I couldn't finish so Edward took over.

" What Bella's trying to say is I proposed and she accepted." Edward said calmly.

There was a long awkward silence and then after what seemed like an eternity she spoke.

" Is that true Isabella?" she asked flatly,

" Um… well yeah." I answered meekly.

" WHAT ARE YOU TWO THINKING?" she screamed. " I know you love him Bella, and Edward you seem like a decent young man." She added more calmly " But you two are still so young. Can't this wait a few years?"

" He's all I want". I told her. " Why delay happiness?"

" Look Bella… I know you love him NOW, but feelings change quickly at your age."

" Mom I know I love him, and you know I was a mess without him. Believe it or not he was the same without me."

" I know Bella I just don't want you to make the same mistake I did"

" Trust me Mom this is not a mistake." I told her.

" Well, you always were the rational one Bella so I trust you."

" Thanks Mom."

" Edward." My mother said sternly. " if you hurt her, I swear to God I will make it my personal goal to see that you can never reproduce." She threatened darkly.

" I hate to disappoint you Renee, but you'll have to find a new goal because you'll never have to accomplish that one."

" Well, I hope not. Now, when's the wedding?" she asked

" August 13th." I told her. " Speaking of the wedding, Edward and I have to run, his sister Alice wanted to go over details."

" Okay bye Bella, Edward."

" Bye." We both chorused.

" See that wasn't so bad." Edward said smugly.

" You were right, as usual. Now lets go see Alice before she drives Jasper crazy."

" I'm all ready here." She called from the doorway, stacks of wedding magazines and fabric samples in her hands."

Great let the torture begin…

**There's chap 6… Review pretty please with Edward on top. **

**Xo- Edward Cullen brings sexy back**


	7. Chapter 7

"Oh come on Alice" I whined

"Oh come on Alice" I whined.

" no buts Bella you promised".

" Fine lets just get this over with" I sighed.

Alice led me over to the sofa and for the next several hours asked for my opinion about every detail of the wedding. Truth be told I really didn't care about any of this I was just doing this to please Edward, in my mind I was already his forever but he wanted it to be official.

" So what about the napkins, do you want the ones with the roses or the spirals on the edge?" Alice asked excitedly.

" What's it matter, people are just going to be whipping their mouth's on them" I said testily. We had been at this for hours at this point and I was exhausted.

" Fine… I'll pick, roses it is" Alice said, a little peeved.

Finally after what seemed like days but what was actually only 12 hours we had almost everything picked out. The only things left were the cake and food which we would be picking tomorrow at our meeting with the caterer tomorrow. We had decided on dusty rose coloured silk dresses for the bridesmaids . They were simple which displeased Alice, but hey this was my wedding. I'd decided to have the ceremony in the meadow at twilight and have the ceremony performed by a minister even though I wasn't religious because I knew it would please Edward. My wedding march would be Only Hope by Mandy Moore because every time I listened to it I felt like someone had put all my feelings for Edward to music. Edward had picked out the music for our first dance as man and wife but refused to tell me because he wanted it to be a surprise, God I hate it when he does that. We would have the reception in the Cullen's enormous mansion. I had allowed Alice to go a little, okay way overboard with the reception because it was too much work to control her. So we would have a chocolate fountain, a live band, swans in the Cullen's pond and a horse drawn carriage to take Edward and I to and from the ceremony. I had even let her talk me into buying the most expensive champagne on the planet and a diamond tiara, how you ask? Never underestimate the power of the Alice pout.

" Alice I'm exhausted. Can I go to my room with Edward now?"

" Sure… don't do anything I wouldn't." she giggled".

" That means we can everything in the book." I laughed, she managed to throw a pillow at me before Edward rushed us up to my room.

" Was it as bad as you expected?" Edward asked when we were safe from Alice.

"No, I actually kind of enjoyed it." I admitted " but Alice did go overboard. " I bubbled.

" Oh well, Alice will be Alice." He reminded me.

" I know." I sighed as I began to sink into unconsciousness. All the sudden Edward asked me one of the stupidest questions I've ever heard

" Bella… do you love me?"

" Yes, what kind of question is that?"

" Well… I know how you feel about all this and I just wanted to make sure that this is really what you want."

" Edward." I began

"I will admit that at first I was less then thrilled about becoming your wife, but now I want nothing more then to get up in front of our friends and family and become Mrs. Isabella Marie Masson Cullen." I said passionately.

" Good." He said softly and I could tell he'd be crying if he were human.

" Now go to sleep we have a busy day tomorrow" He leaned forwarded and kissed my forehead and began humming my lullaby. Within seconds I was out like a light.

When I awoke the next morning the rain was pounding against the roof and the smell of bacon was coming from the kitchen. Uh oh… was Charlie cooking? I shot out of bed and headed for the stairs, and of course me being me I tripped.

" OW FUCK." I yelled.

" Bella?" Edward called panicked. He was at the top of the stairs before I could stand.

"Are you O.K.?" He asked offering me his hand.

" Yeah I'm fine, I just tripped" I said taking his hand and standing.

" I see that why were you in such a hurry?" He asked.

" Isn't Charlie cooking?"

" Aww.. I see now, yes that would be cause for concern. No Love… the one cooking would be me." He said flashing me his trademark smile.

" Edward this has to stop" I complained.

" It's not 1918 anymore, I don't need to be taken care of."

" I know Bella, but I like doing things for you. It's not a crime to do things for my bride to be is it?" he asked silkily.

" Is it?" He asked again, placing a finger under my chin so that I had no choice but to meet his gaze. Of course I caved.

" No" I sighed.

" Good. Now go eat before it gets cold." He ordered.

" O.K. but you didn't have to make anything we have a meeting with the caterers at 12 and it's 10 now." I reminded him.

" I know. Now go eat" he repeated.

After finishing the bacon and eggs Edward had made for me I went upstairs and finished getting ready for the day. When I went back downstairs Edward was waiting by the front door for me. As we raced down the highway a sudden thought struck me.

" Edward… how are you going to do this? You can't eat human food"

" I never said I couldn't Bella. I said it was unpleasant." He corrected.

" Oh Edward I don't want to put you through this. I can do this on my own" I pleaded.

" Bella, don't you think it would look odd if the groom didn't show up to taste the food that's going to be served at his own wedding?" He asked.

" Maybe, but I could pretend to be one of those bridezillas that don't let their husbands have a say about anything." I told him.

" That won't be necessary, I want to do this with you." He told me.

" You _want_ to" I asked eyeing him sceptically.

" Yes, now lets go." He said as we pulled into the parking lot.

After hours of torture we. I mean I decided on bacon wrapped scallops for an appetizer, lobster and stake for the main dishes and an triple tear angel food cake with a dark chocolate and raspberry filling for our wedding cake.

I insisted that I drive when we entered the parking lot because Edward looked slightly green. He agreed, which meant he must of felt as bad as he looked because NO ONE drives his Volvo.

As soon as I pulled into his driveway he ran straight for the bathroom and I followed ready to nurse my stubborn Greek God of a fiancée.

**Sorry for the delay. Wedding next chapter. THANK YOU to all my awesome reviewers LOVE YALL. Review **

**- xo Edward Cullen brings sexy back **


	8. Chapter 8

We were so busy with all the preperations for the wedding that before I knew it it was the big day

Chapter Eight: BIG DAY **( feel free to squeal)**

We were so busy with all the preparations for the wedding that before I knew it it was the big day. I had a picture in my head of waking up to Edward planting butterfly kisses on my forehead and neck… but that's not what I got.

" GET UP BELLA, WE HAVE A LOT OF WORK TO DO. MOVE, MOVE, MOVE." Alice screamed into a megaphone while attempting to yank me out of bed.

" Jesus Alice… was the megaphone really necessary?" I mumbled, still half unconscious.

" Not really but I thought it would be fun, I was right." She giggled.

" I see." I said slightly pissed.

" Well next time can you warn me before you go all Ty Pennington on me?" I asked.

" Enough with the small talk. You have 30 minutes to shower, get dressed and eat then meet me in my bathroom. GO,GO,GO" She ordered. Man she could be quite the drill sergeant.

I rushed into Edward's bathroom and washed quickly throwing on a pair of sweats and one of Edward's button up shirts and tying my hair back in a sloppy ponytail. Alice wouldn't like it but oh well I was going to get Barbied in 10 minutes anyway.

I ran down stairs, without tipping and grabbed two granola bars and a glass of o.j. before heading to Alice's torture chamber… I mean bathroom.

" You ready!" she screamed yanking me into the room and forcing me into a chair in front of her gigantic mirror.

" As ready as I'll ever be." I said eyeing the various tubes, compacts and hair tools nervously.

" Relax Bella Rose and I will take good care of you." She comforted me.

" Rose?" I asked tensely. Why would she help me? It was no secret that she wasn't exactly fond of me.

" I'm here." She called. " Sorry for the delay, I had to buy more curling spray ." She explained.

" It's fine. Now you start on her hair while I work my magic on this gorgeous face I her's" Alice instructed.

" Ay ay Captain." Rose said giving Alice a mock salute.

" Wait girls, shouldn't I put my dress on first so my hair and make-up don't get messed up?" I asked.

" Oh of course!" Alice exclaimed before rushing out of the room and returning with my dress.

" I may need some help getting into it." I admitted blushing.

" Of course Bella ." Alice said smiling.

" Don't be embarrassed Bella. It's not like you've got stuff we haven't seen before." Rose added.

It took approximately 20 minutes to get me in the dress due to all the pearl snaps and buttons but we did it. Then is was time to sit back in that damn chair,

" Oh, I almost forgot." Alice remarked spinning the chair around. "No looking at yourself until we're finished."

" Alice." I whined.

" No whining Bells. I don't want you seeing our masterpiece until it's complete." She told me.

" Fine." I huffed.

They had been playing Bella Barbie for about an hour when I realised something. I hadn't seen Angela all day, or Edward for that matter. I started to panic.

" Alice where are Edward and Angela?"

" Relax Bella, Angela is with Esme getting ready. As for Edward, you know he can't see you before the wedding. He's gone hunting with the men to prepare for tonight." She said winking..

" Oh." I said blushing a deep scarlet.

After another 45 minutes Alice and Rose were finally done.

" O.K. are you ready to see the new you!" Alice exclaimed jumping up and down clapping her hands excitedly.

" Yes" I said anxiously.

" Ta-da" Alice exclaimed spinning the chair around dramatically.

I just sat there gawking at my reflection. Was this really me. My hair was curled into loose ringlets that fell gracefully past my shoulders with the two side pieces clipped back with freesia berets and the delicate tiara perched on top of my head. My eyes were shimmering and had minimal eyeliner and mascara that accented my already long lashes. My lips were a bright ruby red. I had no blush because Alice knew I'd be providing enough of that myself.

" Alice.. Rose" I breathed " I look… I look…"

" Stunning" Rose finished for me.

" You look fabulous. I am a genius." Alice squealed.

"Ah Hemm." Rose coughed.

"You did a great job too Rose." Alice added hastily.

" Thank you both so much. This means so much to me." I said tears filling my eyes.

" You're welcome Bella." Rose said giving me an awkward hug.

" Yeah, after all what are sisters for?" Alice added kissing my cheek.

We were all about to share a touching hallmark card like moment when the door burst open.

" BELLA." My mother screamed rushing over to hug me.

" Hey Mom." I said returning her embrace.

" Oh baby you look gorgeous." Renee gushed.

" Thanks, Alice and Rose really pulled off a miracle."

" Well we better get going. You wouldn't want to be late for your own wedding" Alice chimed. I was shocked. It couldn't be that late all ready could it?

" What time is it Alice?" I asked

" 7:30." She answered promptly.

" How the heck did that happen?!"

" You were asleep most of the day Bella" Alice informed me.

" Probably a good thing considering the plans you have with my dear brother later." Rose giggled.

She did not just say that while my mother was in the room I thought blushing cherry tomato red.

" Don't be embarrassed Bella, sex is a perfectly normal natural beautiful thing." My mother said trying to comfort me, I just blushed harder.

" Okay… lets go chop chop." I said trying to change the topic from my soon to be sex life to the wedding, it worked.

" Wait!" Alice screeched as I was about to step into the carriage.

" What Alice!" I said jumping out of my skin.

" We forgot your shoes, one sec." She said before dashing into the house. She came back moments later with a pair of white stilettos with six inch heals, or as I like to call them… death traps.

" I am not wearing those Alice." I told her firmly.

"Why? Edward will think it's sexy."

" Oh yeah, he'll think it's real sexy when I fall on my face." I said sarcastically.

" Pleaeeeeeese Bella." She pouted. Oh no, not the Alice pout.

" Fine." I huffed grabbing the shoes and putting them on.

" YAY…okay see you at the meadow."

" See you soon honey!" Renee called from her car.

" See you soon Bella!" Rose called from the doorway.

" See you soon everybody!" I yelled stepping carefully into the carriage.

Edward's POV

I hadn't seen Bella for 12 hours and it was driving me insane. I would have said goodbye but she was asleep and she looked so peaceful so I didn't wake her. That wasn't the only thing driving me crazy though, oh no my dear brother Emmett was doing a fine job of that as well. All day he and Jasper were giving me advice about what was going to happen tonight after the wedding.

" Look Bro, I'm telling you right now, if you don't get it right you'll never live it down." Emmett said for the hundredth time that evening.

" Yeah, Alice said it was over too quickly on our wedding night and she's never let me live it down." Jasper said sounding depressed.

" Exactly, so what you gotta do is…" Emmett began, I cut him off.

" With all do respect Emmett I do not need to see explicit mental images of you and Rose." I said in disgust

" Sorry Bro."

" Come on, We should head to the meadow Bella and everybody will be there any minute" Jasper told us.

He didn't have to tell me twice. I took off running full tilt to the meadow… and Bella.

**BPOV**

I stepped down from the carriage carefully and met Charlie behind the curtained archway Alice had set up at one end of the aisle.

" Hi Bel-'. Charlie stared open mouthed at me taking in my gusseted up form, he looked like he was going to cry.

" I clean up nice eh?" I asked trying to break the tense moment.

" You look beautiful Bella." Charlie breathed.

" Thanks" I said blushing.

A minute later the music started.

" You ready for this?" Charlie asked playfully.

" More then you know." I said taking hold of Charlie's arm. **( Listen to Only Hope by Mandy Moore while Bella walks down the aisle).**

The curtains open and the entire town of Forks stood up to watch me walk down the aisle but my eyes were focused on the man waiting to receive me at the other end.

Edward was dressed in a midnight black tux that made him look so shockingly beautiful I almost stopped breathing. He smiled then and I realized he must have heard my heart flutter, unfortunately his smile did nothing to help that and my heart rate picked up ten fold. He looked happier then I had ever seen him the crooked smile that I loved stretched wide across his features, making him look more angelic then he all ready did.

**EPOV**

Bella was making her way towards me looking more like a goddess then anyone had a right to. All around me I heard peoples thoughts about my Bella. Some were sweet and kind, others however I wished I hadn't heard because they made it very hard not to bolt over and punch Mike New- I mean said persons in the face.

Just then I heard Bella's heart flutter and smiled at her reassuringly which only made her heart beat faster. That's when I realised that she wasn't nervous but excited about becoming my wife. This new information sent a wave of pure joy coursing through my body and I swear for a moment I felt my cold dead heart beat. They had reached the end of the aisle now and I was amazed that Bella had made it all the way down without tipping in those heels Alice had forced on her. Alice had been right though they did look amazing on her.

" Who give's this woman to this man?" The minister asked in a soft kind voice.

" Her mother and I." Charlie answered kissing Bella on the forehead and handing her off to me. As he did so I mentally thanked Bella's parents for giving the greatest gift I had ever received.

**BPOV**

I stared into Edward's liquid gold eyes as the ceremony started.

" Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to join this man and this woman in holly matrimony. If someone thinks for whatever reason that these two should not be married, speak now or forever hold your peace.

Nobody spoke, which was good I was a little worried about Jake .

"The couple has asked to recite their own vows." The minister said turning to me. Alice had decided it was best for me to say my vows first since after Edward said his I would be an emotional wreck.

" Edward, I've loved you since that first day in biology. You are my sun, my air my world. I promise to love and be faithful to you for all eternity." I said finished slipping the small gold ring that had a lion engraved on the band onto the third finger of his left hand.

Edward's topaz eyes burned into mine as he began his vows.

" Isabella, you are more then I deserve I promise to love, honour and cherish you and do everything in my power to make you happy. I know that there will be challenges but I promise to face them with you as your friend, lover and equal until the end of time. I can't thank you enough for choosing me." He finished placing the matching gold circlet engraved with a lamb to stay with the diamond engagement ring for eternity.

" By the power vested in me by the state of Washington, it gives me great pleasure to pronounce you man and wife you may kiss the bride." The minister announced happily.

You didn't have to tell Edward twice. He scooped me up and pressed his cold marble lips enthusiastically against mine. Everybody stood and cheered and started throwing confetti. Edward ran with me cradled against his chest though the shower of coloured paper toward the carriage. Then to use Emmett's words, it was time to partay… oh joy.

**There you go guys… Sorry it took so long I was at my Mom's and not able to post. Next chap reception and… stuff tee hee Dedicated to Little Orange Frog**

**Xo- **


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: PARTAY and… His Side of the Bargain

Chapter 9: PARTAY and… His Side of the Bargain?

" Well how do you feel Mrs. Cullen?" Edward asked as we neared the Cullen mansion.

" Pretty amazing, Mr. Cullen" I replied smiling brightly. " I am a little worried about dancing though. I mean how the hell am I suppose to dance in THESE?" I said pointing to the heels.

Edward laughed.

" Bella, how many times do I have to tell you, it's all in the leading? I won't let you fall either." He vowed.

" I know, but I'm still a little worried." I told him.

" Don't be." He said kissing the tip of my nose.

We had reached the end of the Cullen's long driveway by now. Edward, ever the gentleman helped be out of the carriage thanked the driver and handed him what looked like a very generous tip.

" You ready for this love?" He asked turning to face me.

" Party!" I cried sarcastically rolling my eyes.

Then without warning he scooped me up and ran to the front door. We could hear Emmett's booming voice though the door.

" And now ladies and gentlemen, it gives me great pleasure to introduce Mr. and Mrs. Edward Anthony Massen Cullen!! LETS SHOW THEM SOME LOVE."

With that Edward kicked the door open and it hit the wall with a resounding thud. Everybody stood and cheered but I barely noticed them as I took in the breathtaking sight around me.

The Cullen's huge entryway was covered in streamers and white twinkling lights ran all the way up the spiral staircase. As soon as Edward set me down Alice was right behind me.

" If you think this is impressive you should see the backyard. That's where party is, I only had Edward carry you in here because he insisted on kicking a door open for effect." She laughed.

" Oh." I said allowing her to lead Edward and I to the backyard.

It was like something out of a fairytale. Every tree in the Cullen's massive backyard was covered in thousands of twinkling lights. There were tables scattered all around the perimeter of a giant wooden dace floor that sat smack dab in the middle of the yard. At the far end of the yard was the head table covered in a bright white table cloth that matched the others. In between the dance floor and head table was a champagne fountain a DJ booth( we had decided against the live band) and… uh oh… was that karaoke.

After the dinner it was time to cut the cake and I was a little worried about Edward. I didn't want a repeat of the cake tasting considering our plans latter…

Edward stood behind me and wrapped his hands around mine which held the knife and we slowly eased the knife down and the filling oozed out the sides. I took the smallest piece possible and mouthed "sorry" as a placed it in his mouth. Hopefully the fact that my fingers had been on it at least made it taste better.

After cake it was time for speeches and of course Emmett grabbed the mic before anyone could move.

" You know, I've known this guy for a long time." He began pointing to Edward. " Ever since we hit high school he has been popular with the ladies. I mean seriously, hot chicks would be throwing themselves at him left right and center." He laughed at the memory. " But he never showed an interest in any of them." He continued when he noticed my uneasiness. " Then he met little Bella Swan here. After that happened it was like he was a completely different person. He laughed more and was always smile ling and no longer shut himself out from the world. You gave all of us our brother back Bella and I wanted to thank you for that. TO BELLA AND EDWARD." He concluded downing his " red wine"

" TO BELLA AND EDWARD." Everyone chorused draining their champagne flutes.

I was sobbing by the time Emmett finished his speech. He had never been so open with me and for the 100th time that day I felt truly blessed to be a part of this family.

After equally emotional speeches from everyone it was time to dance.

" Edward, Bella would you take the floor please?" Alice chirped into the microphone. Edward must of herd my heart speed up because he leaned down to whisper in my ear.

" All in the leading." He reminded me.

Edward lead me to the middle of the floor and snaked his hand around my waist and took my hand as we waited for the music to begin. I still had no idea what our song was even though I'd been trying to get Edward to tell me he wouldn't budge, not even when I pulled the please card. When the music started I almost started crying all over again.

Would you dance if I asked you to dance  
Would you run and never look back  
Would you cry if you saw me crying  
And would you save my soul tonight

Edward twirled me around the dance floor. I felt so safe and warm in his arms like that was the one place I belonged.

Would you tremble if I touched your lips  
Would you laugh  
Please tell me this  
Now would you die for the one you loved  
Hold me in your arms tonight

During the chorus Edward pulled me close and sang in my ear, his velvet voice made me shiver.** ( A/N feel free to swoon lol).**

I can be your hero baby  
I can kiss away the pain  
I will stand by you forever  
You can take my breath away

All the sudden he dipped me and to my surprise I didn't fall. His strong right arm was supporting all my weight his hand on the small of my back. When I looked into his eyes my heart melted, they were soft and warm and sparked with pure joy and love.

Would you swear that you'll always be mine  
Would you lie  
Would you run away  
Am I in too deep  
Have I lost my mind  
I don't care, you're here tonight

I can be your hero, baby  
I can kiss away the pain  
I will stand by you forever  
You can take my breath away

I just want to hold you  
I just want to hold you  
Am I in too deep  
Have I lost my mind  
Well I don't care  
You're here tonight

I can be your hero, baby  
I can kiss away the pain  
I will stand by you forever  
You can take my breath away

And I can be your hero  
I can kiss away the pain  
And I will stand by you forever  
You can take my breath away  
You can take my breath away

And I can be your hero

By the time the song ended I was dizzy but it was from being so close to his God like form not the spinning.

After about an hour of dancing Alice suddenly screamed

"KAREOKE TIME"

" Oh no Alice." I said crossing my arms over my chest.

"Trust me you'll like this Bells." She said with a wink.

Then a very drunk Mike Newton took the stage.

" Well maybe not this part but what's next." She promised.

" I'd like to dedicate this song to Bella Swan." He said drunkenly

"Oh my God." I thought as the music started.

I believe in miracles  
Where you from  
You sexy thing  
I believe in miracles  
Since you came along  
You sexy thing

I looked over at Edward and saw him pinching the bridge of his nose with his thumb and forefinger.

" Edward… are you alright?" I asked.

"No the only person who should think about you like that is me." He said flatly.

"What?" I asked blushing.

" I'll demonstrate later." He purred.

God we had to get out of here before I had him take me in the backyard.

" Distract me." He said quickly crushing his lips to my neck.

There was nothing sweet about the way his lips moved against my skin, he was hungry desperate, he wanted me now.

" Edward." I gasped. " Wwe can't OH GOD doo this nnooow" I moaned.

Miracles right before my eyes  
You sexy thing got me hypnotized  
Don't stop what ya' doing  
What ya' doing to me  
My angel from above lying next to me  
How did ya' know that I'd be the one  
Been a long time coming only just begun  
Doing all the things that makes my heart sing  
Keep doing what you're doing you sexy thing

Mike continued to sing. _Song not helping _I thought.

" 15 more minutes then you can do whatever you want." I couldn't believe I was stopping him.

"Fine." He agreed his voice husky.

How did ya' know I needed you so badly  
How did ya' know I gave my heart gladly  
Yesterday I was one of a lonely people  
Now you're lying next to me  
Making love to me

I believe in miracles  
Where you from  
You sexy thing  
You sexy thing  
I believe in miracles  
Since you came along  
You sexy thing

Only yesterday I was on my own  
Just another day later my mind was blown  
You sexy thing come into my life  
Forever and a day it feels so right  
How did ya' know that I'd be the one  
Been a long time coming only just begun  
Doing all the things that makes my heart sing  
Keep doing what you're doing you sexy thing

How did ya' know I needed you so badly  
How did ya' know I gave my heart gladly  
Yesterday I was one of a lonely people  
Now you're lying next to me  
Making love to me

I believe in miracles  
Where you from  
You sexy thing  
You sexy thing  
I believe in miracles  
Since you came along  
You sexy thing

Kiss me baby  
You sexy thing  
You sexy thing

Touch me baby  
You sexy thing  
You sexy thing

Kiss me baby  
You sexy thing  
You sexy thing

Touch me baby  
You sexy thing  
You sexy thing

Kiss me baby  
You sexy thing  
You sexy thing

Touch me baby  
You sexy thing  
You sexy thing

Kiss me baby  
You sexy thing  
You sexy thing

Touch me baby  
You sexy thing  
You sexy thing

You sexy thing

Finally after a series of rather "sexy" dance moves Mike was done and Alice appeared next to me small Victoria Secret's bag in hand.

" My vision changed." She said shuddering. " You'll need these."

" OH GOD ALICE WERE YOU HERE WHEN HE…" I asked in horror.

" Yes… that's why I ran and got these."

I looked up and blushed when I relised Edward was still next to me.

" Come on it's time to throw the bequest and garter." He said his eyes glued to the bag I was holding.

Everyone crowded around the little chair I was sitting on , Edward was on his knees at my feet.

Very slowly his hand began to inch up my skirt, it was torture, slow blissful torture. Suddenly, he disappeared under my dress and I felt his teeth graze my thigh as he slid the garter down my leg.

"_Ten minutes."_ I reminded myself.

He emerged seconds later, his prize in his teeth.

" Alright you ready" I said turning around and tossed the bouquet, Angela caught it and I wasn't surprised she belonged with him.

To my chagrin it took an hour for everyone to leave instead of 10 minutes. When they finally did all leave, including the Cullens my heart began to pick up speed.

"Patience love." Edward chuckled as he carried me up the stairs and brushed his lips against my collarbone.

" Nooooo." I breathed. " I've been patient. I want you now." I cunfessed. I guess what I said worked because I heard a deep lust filled growl rumble through his chest and before I knew it he was up the stairs kicking the door open and pinning me against his bedroom wall kissing me everywhere.

" Eddwarrrd" I moaned as his lips and hands roamed my body.

" Yes love?" His velvet voice whispered in my ear.

" Cccan I have a mminute?" I stuttered as he nibbled on my ear.

" Are you sure you want that Bella?"

" No… I mean yes." I said after a minute of warring with myself.

" O.K" He sighed pulling away.

" Sit." I ordered pointing to the massive iron bed. He did as he was told. " Stay." I ordered before grabbing the small bag Alice had given me and skipping to the bathroom.

Once I was in Edward's massive bathroom I tried to clear my head. This was really happening I was actually going to do this.

"HOLLY CRAP" My head screamed as that sunk in.

I opened the small bag and slipped on the midnight blue bra and panty set on. I stood there for a minute examining myself in the mirror. My legs were too short , my chest was too small and my tummy was slightly big. What Edward sees in me I will never know, I slipped the thigh length white satin teddy over my head and fluffed my hair.

"_Well here goes nothing" _ I thought as I slowly turned the doorknob and stepped back into Edward's room.

**Well there you go guys… JUST KIDDING I wouldn't do that to you. READ ON**

**EPOV**

I was laying on the bed with my hands behind my head when she walked back in.

I know it wasn't right but I couldn't help myself I stared. She was beautiful. Her long brown hair hung loose down to her face, her legs were long and graceful. I aid there drinking her in and it took all 108 years of my self control not to rush over and take her on my bedroom floor.

" Edward… what's wrong?" She asked noticing my gawking and becoming self conscious. She could be so absurd.

" Your beautiful" I breathed getting up and picking her up.

" You're just saying that." She said blushing as I walked back to the bed.

" No, I'm not and I'll prove it." I said laying her down and hovering over her.

**BPOV**

Oh my God did Edward really just say that. His hands caressed my sides as his lips moved against mine. He was so sweet and despite the fact that his ice cold body was pressed hard against me I was on fire, it was bliss. I tried to reach for the bottom of my nightdress but Edward caught my hands in his iron grip.

" No Bella." He mumbled against my neck.

" But you said once we were married-." He cur off my protest with his mouth.

"You misunderstand me Bella." He said against my lips. " I want to do that part." **( AN okay calm down Edward fan girls… breath)**. I felt his hands go to the bottom of my skirt and lift the dress above my head. I shut my eyes.

' What's wrong Bella? Did I hurt you?!" He asked horrified.

" No… I don't want to see the look of disappointment on your face."

" Open your eyes" he said his voice like honey, I did as he asked and what I saw shocked me.

His eyes were lust filled and warm.

" Beautiful." He murmured as his lips began to travel down my body kissing every bit of my exposed flesh.

" Edwarrrrrd" I moaned as his lips traveled down past my belly button and I heard him growl as my hips bucked. Then I realized there was something wrong with this picture and rolled us over.

" I want to do this part" I said breathlessly and began undoing the buttons of his shirt, kissing his chest as I went.

" Oh God BELLA." He screamed as I undid his belt and tossed his pants aside and kissed his member.

"Mmmm?" I asked making him let out I low hiss.

" We can't do this…"

**OK calm down there's a good reason why they can't and if you guess it the next chaps dedicated to you.**** Thanks to Little Orange Frog for the Mike idea.**

**REVIEW**

**Xo- ECBSB **


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: Stupid Venom

Chapter 10: Stupid Venom

I was shocked. Did he not want me, I looked down… No it DEFENETLY wasn't that.

" Why not?" I asked crawling up so that we were looking at each other.

"Well… as I've told you before all my bodily fluids turn to venom…" he trailed off.

" Yeah so?" and then it hit me " Oh" was all I could say.

"But that doesn't mean I can't pleasure you." He said flipping me over.

Here we go again, I could get used to this…

**There you go. If anybody doesn't get it tell me and I'll exsplain. Trasformation is next.**

**PLEASE REVIEW **

**Xo-ECBSB **


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11: Together for Eternity

Chapter 11: Together for Eternity

Well this is it I would finally become a part of Edward's family. I would finally be an asset not a liability.

Edward and I had decided to do the transformation in our meadow since it was the place I felt most at ease and we wouldn't be able to come back. I was determined to spend my last days in Forks here even if I would be in agony.

" Are you sure you want this?" Edward asked me yet again as we reached the meadow.

" Edward, how many times do I have to tell you I want to spend eternity with you before you'll believe it?" I asked.

" About an eternity's worth." He joked.

About 10 minutes later Carlisle arrived morphine in hand.

" Are you ready Bella?" Carlisle asked .

" Yes." I said and laid down in the grass.

Edward crouched beside me his face twisted in pain as he pressed his cold flawless lips to my throat.

" I love you Isabella Cullen." He whispered before I felt his teeth cut into my flesh like a knife through butter. I felt the same sensation in my wrist and ankles, then the fire started.

It felt as though somebody had lined my body with gun powder and lit a match. The dark water consumed me and I began to panic. I had to see Edward, I couldn't do this without him.

" EDWARD!" I screamed as I writhed on the ground in pain.

" I'm right here Bella." I head his honey voice say.

" OH EDWARD IT HURTS!! PLEASE DON'T LEAVE ME!!" I begged.

" I won't not EVER." He vowed pulling me onto his lap. His cold marble body felt good against my fiery flesh and I opened my eyes to search for him.

" III love yyou." I managed to say through clenched teeth as the spasms continued to rock my body.

" I love you too." He said and continued to rock me hum my lullaby and promised it would be over soon.

**EPOV**

I held Bella in my arms as she writhed in pain. What had I done? I had damned an angel. I had taken her warmth, taken her away from her friends and family. I had destroyed her .

The pain of that realization ripped through me as she let out another scream and shook in my arms. I wished with all my might that I could somehow take her pain away. I was her husband, I was supposed to protect her from those who wanted those who wanted to hurt her, not be the cause of her suffering. I was truly a monster.

_Two days later_

It was the last day of Bella's transformation and the worst was yet to come. Today was the day her heart stopped and her warmth would be lost forever. Never again would she blush scarlet, never again would her heart race every time I touched her. As that sunk in the final stage began and I felt the last traces of her humanity slip through my fingers.

**BPOV**

It felt like someone was squeezing my heart like a balloon and it was going to pop any minute. I screamed one last ear piercing scream as my heart beat one final time.

Then everything stopped and I opened my eyes and stared into warm gold and I smiled at the realization that Edward and I were truly together for eternity.

**There you go guys hope you liked it. Review and check out my YouTube channel ****/user/EdwardrulzJacobsucks**

**XO-ECBSB **


	12. Chapter 13

I'm back posting on this story since BD didn't end the way I would of liked, No flames from BD lovers please

**I'm back posting on this story since BD didn't end the way I would of liked, No flames from BD lovers please. If you liked it that's awesome but there's no need to flame me cause I don't. Anyways back to Bella and Edward.**

**Disclaimer: In case you haven't figured it out I don't own the Twilight Saga. If I did Rnessmee wouldn't exist.**

Last time on Together For Eternity "_Then everything stopped and I opened my eyes and stared into warm gold and I smiled at the realization that Edward and I were truly together for eternity.__**"**_

**Chapter 12: Reborn**

Edward's eyes grew wide as he took in my new appearance. I began to worry, what if he didn't want me now that I looked different? I began to panic, then to my relief he smiled.

" Hey handsome." I said exhaling with relief.

" Bella, you remember me!" He cried before crushing his lips to mine.

I was about to ask him what he meant but his kiss stopped all my thought processes . His lips were no longer the cold stone I was use to. They were warm on mine and he was no longer cautious his lips were full of passion as they caressed mine. His tongue brushed across my lower lip and I instantly opened my mouth. His tongue explored the inside of my mouth and thanks to my vampire senses his already mouth watering taste was amplified, I was liking this vampire thing. To my surprise he pulled away, I pouted.

" I don't have to breath anymore." I reminded him.

" I know, but it can get quite uncomfortable." He countered.

" I was quite comfortable." I said, he smirked. He was about to kiss me again when I remembered what I meant to ask him before I was… distracted.

" What did you mean when you said " Bella you remember me." I asked suddenly.

His eyes opened and he sighed. " I was afraid you'd forget me along with your other human memories." He confessed.

I sat up so quickly that I could feel the wind rush past me. " WHAT!" I demanded.

" Well… it seemed logical." He continued. I was horrified, how could Edward think I would forget him. I took his perfect face between my new stone hands and stared deep into his eyes.

" I would NEVER forget you. You mean EVERYTHING to me." I said pressing my lips to his roughly.

" Well that's a relief." He laughed, my favorite crooked smile lighting his face. " Now, would you like to go home and see what you look like love?" He asked.

" Yes!" I nearly screamed with excitement. With all the distractions I had forgot that my appearance would be different. " Well what are we waiting for… LETS GO." I yelled jumping up and dragging him with me at blinding speed through the forest. Then the unthinkable happened, I tripped. I pitched forward and threw my hands out as I kissed the ground.

" What the hell?" I said confusedly looking up at Edward.

" I guess some things never change." He chuckled offering me his hand.

" Thanks so much." I grumbled taking his hand.

" Shall I carry you then?" He asked holding his arms open.

I was about to protest, but the opportunity to be in Edward's arms was too good to pass up,

" If you insist." I said pretending to be annoyed. Edward laughed and swept me up in to his arms cradling me to his chest, I sighed completely content.

We were back at the house in minutes and Edward rushed us up the stairs setting me on my feet once we had reached his bedroom doorway

" Are you ready love?" He asked pulling me past the threshold and standing me in front of a large mirror covered with a sheet.

" Heck yes." I said shaking with excitement.

" Okay." He said removing the sheet and moving behind me.

I stared in the mirror shocked, not much had changed. My skin was paler and my eyes were the shocking sinister red of a newborn, but other then that I looked exactly the same.

" I told you you didn't see yourself clearly." Edward whispered, wrapping his arms around my waist and placing his lips to the hollow of my throat.

" You know." He murmured, kissing up to the corner of my jaw. " I wouldn't mind looking at the rest of you, just to see if anything's changed." He paused to whisper in my ear. " That is… if it's alright with you." He finished and I could hear the smile in his voice. My head fell back against his shoulder.

" Mmm… fine by me." I sighed. Just then there was a loud crash from the direction of Edward's window.

" STOP RIGHT THERE EDWARD ANTHONY MASSEN CULLEN!" Alice's musical voice screeched from behind us making us both jump.

" What the hell Alice?!" We both demanded. Alice rushed forward and detached Edward's hold on my waist and pointed to the bed.

" Sit." She ordered looking at Edward. He was about to argue but stopped when Alice gave him a death glare. " Good boy." She sang once he sat. Then she turned pointing a finger at me.

" You… my bathroom … NOW." She commanded, Edward and I groaned in unison.

" Is this really necessary Alice?" Edward asked slightly annoyed.

" Oh you'll thank me… Trust me. Come on Bella." She said gripping my arm and dragging me from the room.

" Help me." I mouthed as we left.

Alice ran down the hall with me and pulled me into her Barbie pink bathroom forcing me into a chair.

" Now, the more you cooperate the faster you can see Edward." She told me.

" Fine." I huffed.

" YAY!" She squealed jumping up and down clapping her hands. " One sec." She sang before dancing out of the room and retuning with a small pink bag. " Okay, I'll leave you to change into these." She said handing the bag to me and left.

I cautiously reached into the bag and pulled out a midnight blue silk teddy and a lace underwear set of the same color.

" Alice I am NOT wearing these!" I shouted

" Oh, come on Bella… Edward will like it." She said in a convincing tone.

" How do you know? Wait… DID YOU SEE US!" I shrieked

" Yes, but it cut out before you orgasm so there's nothing to get upset about." She said quickly.

" NOTHING TO GET UPSET ABOUT!" I spat.

" IT'S NOT LIKE I WANTED TO SEE MY BROTHER LIKE THAT!" She spat back.

" I know Alice, I'm sorry." I sighed

" It's okay. Are you ready yet?" I keep having visions of Edward breaking the door down, and they're getting clearer." She said she sounded a little scared.

" Yeah, give me a minute." I sighed pulling my shirt over my head. ' Okay!" I called when I was done. Alice was standing in front of me a millisecond later, a huge smile on her face.

" Just like my vision!" She squealed.

" Can we hurry this up, I miss Edward." I whined.

" Oh, fine." Alice grumbled and did my hair and make-up at vampire speed. " Are you ready to see yourself?" She asked when were in front of her mirror, her hands were over my eyes.

"Yes." I said impatiently, I wanted to get back to Edward.

" VOLA!" Alice said dramatically removing her hands from my eyes.

I gasped, I was HOT. My normally boring straight brown hair was full of body and billowed softly to my shoulders. My eyes were smoky and my lips shimmered thanks to the colorless gloss Alice had used. The teddy clung to me in all the right places, emphasizing the very few curves I had.

" Thank you Alice." I breathed.

" You're welcome Bella. Now go see Edward before he puts a Edward sized whole in my wall." She laughed.

" Okay." I chimed and practically ran to the door. Remembering one small detail I paused in the doorway. " Umm Alice… you're not staying? Are you?" I asked hesitantly.

" No Bella." She laughed. "The whole families going dancing so we won't be back until late." She winked.

" Thanks Alice." I said before leaving the room and heading down the hall.

Edward was laying on the bed reading, he lifted his head when he heard me approach. His eyes grew wide as he looked me over.

" Thank you Alice." He breathed.

" Hey." I whispered, feeling extremely self conscious.

He sat the book down slowly and swung his legs over the side of the bed just as slowly. In fact his every movement was slow, deliberate. It was as if it took a great deal of concentration and effort for him to move. He stood in front of me his eyes black with lust.

" Hello Isabella." He murmured before pressing his lips to mine and swinging me up into his arms.

" Now… where were we?" He breathed kicking the door shut.

**You like? Get ready cause Edward's about to bring sexy back. Review I'd love to get to 50 reviews.**

**XO- ECBSB**


	13. Chapter 14

Chapter 13:

**Chapter 13: Bella's command… Better Late Then Never. **

**Okay all you crazy Edward fan girls, here it is the chapter you've all been waiting for. ( You know it's true… CUNFESS). You might want to open a window because it's about to get hot in here… tee hee.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Edward, Bella or the rest of the gang. I just play with them.**

_Last time on T.F.E.: " Now… where were we? He breathed kicking the door shut."_

" I ddon't remember." I stammered. It was true, I couldn't even remember my own name. His lips began to travel down my neck.

" Hmm… I do believe… I was right… here." He murmured between kisses, pausing at the hollow of my throat, my head fell back and I moaned. " Yes… this seems about right." He chuckled.

" Mmm hmm." I sighed. How on earth did I ever get so lucky?

Edward walked over to the bed and laid me on it so gently you'd think I was made of glass. He stood there then, just staring.

" What is it?" I asked confused.

" Do you have any idea how beautiful you look right now?" He asked, his voice held the same emotion as his eyes did and I began to hyperventilate.

" No… but I have a feeling… you're going to tell me." I panted.

" Can you read minds now too?" He asked, grinning. I shook my head, I couldn't of formed words now if my life depended on it.

" I've changed my mind, I'm not going to say anything. I'm going to show you instead." He said before claiming on top of me. It was a good thing I didn't have to breath because at the moment I couldn't.

" Now… let's see… these look the same." He said tracing the outline of my lips with his tongue. I gasped and tangled my hands in his hair as my head spun. This vampire thing is AWSOME.

" Edward I-I-I…" I tried to form my request for him to touch me into a coherent sentence but couldn't.

" What do you want Bella? Name it and I'll do it." He mumbled into my shoulder.

" Touch me." I managed to rasp.

" Your wish is my command." He said huskily before cupping me between my legs, my hips bucked and let out a strangled high pitched cry. " Is this what you wanted Bella?" He asked, rubbing circles into me with his thumb.

" Yes… Oh God… EDWARD… YES!" I screamed, thrashing my head back and fourth ad bucking wildly. His other hand trailed up my side and pulled the night dress over my head dropping it somewhere in the dark as I continued to trash and moan. Had he done this before? My eyes shut and I gave myself over to the waves of pleasure that coursed through my body until the world exploded into a mass of heat and light.

I opened my eyes after the spasms lessened to see that Edward was still completely clothed, that wasn't right.

" I think there's something wrong with this picture." I said gesturing to myself then touching the collar of his shirt. His golden eyes roamed my body.

" I don't see anything wrong with it." He breathed.

" Please?" I said, trying to imitate that smoldering thing Edward did. " Pretty please?" I said, playing with the top button of his shirt.

" Little sacumbus." He muttered, reaching for the button at his throat, I stopped him.

" Nuh-uh, it's my turn to play now." I said, smirking. Holy crap, where'd that come from.

" Dangerous creature." He grumbled, rolling to the side. Holy crap it worked, BONUS.

" Now let's s see." I said, kissing down his chest as I undid the buttons.

" Damn it." He growled, and I felt something poke my stomach, I looked down and gasped.

" Did I do that?" I asked. I found it hard to believe that somebody as perfect as Edward could have that kind of reaction to someone like ME.

" You do that to me more often than you realize." He gasped.

I undid his jeans and shimmed them down to his ankles before gripping him hard. His breath came out in a hiss.

"Get back here." He groweled, before I realized what was happening I was under him again. " Are you ready love." I nodded, oh my god this is actually happening. Oh my God, Oh my God.

" Now this might hurt a bit at first but I promise to make it feel better." He whispered , sliding my underwear down. I nodded again, OH MY GOD my head screamed.

He was right it did hurt, but then the same waves as before overtook my body and my eyes closed and my mouth fell open. I must've looked like an idiot, but I was too far gone to care. It only took minutes for my world to exploded into that familiar burst of pleasure.

Edward rolled off of me panting just as heavily as I was.

"

" Edward… that was…"

" Amazing." He finished, that was an understatement.

" I feel kinda bad though." I admitted.

" Why? Were married there's no shame in what we just did." He assured me.

" But you did all the work…"

**Well there you have it… REVIEW**

**XO-ECBSB**


	14. chapter 14: thirsty

Chapter 14: Thirst

**Chapter 14: Thirst**

**Hey guys sorry it took so long my comp was attacked by like 30 virus's so I couldn't write. Anyways here's Bella's first hunt, Emmett being Emmett and of course E&B fluff. Enjoy**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, if I did Edward wouldn't have lost his dazzle.**

We laid there for what seemed like hours. I rested my head on Edward's chest as he hummed my lullaby softly, his arm around my shoulders. Eventually we started to hear the rest of the family pull into the driveway.

" Should we go greet them?" Edward asked

I sighed " I suppose." We got dressed and headed downstairs to greet hi- _our _family.

When we got to the foot of the stairs I saw Emmett pretending to wipe tears from his eyes, Edward groaned and pinched the bridge of his nose.

" What is it?" I asked.

" My little brother's finally a man." Emmett blubbered. " I'm so proud."

" Oh, shut up you idiot" said Rosalie, suddenly appearing by his side and smacking him in the back of the head. I blushed, wait… I'm BLUSHING. Edward stared at me completely dumbfounded, his perfect mouth fell open with a small pop.

" How?" he whispered after the initial shock wore off.

:" I think I can answer that." Carlisle's calm voice came from the doorway, we all turned to look at him.

" You see." He began. " Being a newborn Bella's body is still full of human blood giving her the ability to blush. It will only last about a year." He added quickly, noticing my frown. Great, so I still had to put up with this crap for another year.

" I can live with that." Edward smiled, brushing the back of his hand across my still crimson cheek.

." I must say I'm quite shocked you haven't had to feed yet Bella normally newborns are ravenous as soon as they " wake up", Carlisle continued. As soon as the words were out of his mouth I began to feel a fiery scratchy burning at the back of my throat. I had been so preoccupied with the nights… events that I had completely forgot about my thirst.

" Actually…" I rasped, clutching my throat.

Edward chuckled " Breakfast time for the newborn?" He asked, I nodded

" Alright let's go get some grub!" Emmett cried in delight, running for the door. Rose rolled her eyes and followed after him.

" Where's Alice and Jasper?" I asked.

" Unloading the Porsche, Alice went shopping so they'll be awhile." Edward told me.

" Esme?"

" Has already headed to our normal hunting spot. We'll meet her there."

" Oh okay." I said, lacing my hand with his.

We headed out the door hand and hand and I turned towards the Volvo's normal spot only to find it wasn't there. I started to panic Edward loved that car, I looked up at him expecting to see the same shocked expression that was on my own face but he was completely calm.

" Edward where's the Volvo?" I asked, his eyes filled with pain.

" Bella, we had to fake your death. Everyone in town thinks we died in a car crash." He said softly.

" Charlie thinks I'm dead?" I sobbed dryly. I knew this was coming of course, it was necessary but somehow knowing I would never see any of my friends or family again was to much to bare. Edward pulled me into his arms.

" Yes, oh Bella I'm so sorry." He cooed, stroking my hair. Even though I was in Edward's arms I hadn't felt this alone since he left.

" Hold me tighter." I sobbed, having to make sure he was really with me, Edward's arms tightened around me.

I continued to sob for several minutes while Edward tried to comfort me.

" Shh Bella, it's okay. I know, I know. I'm sorry, shh," He murmured, rubbing my back. Eventually I calmed down and lifted my head to look at him.

" I'm sorry I whispered. " You didn't need to see that this is hard enough on you already."

" You have nothing to apologize for love. I was the one who took away your life. I'm the reason y-" I covered his mouth before he could beat himself up further.

" Edward STOP. You've given me everything I've ever wanted and I refuse to let you beat yourself up about it for the rest of eternity." I finished, removing my hand. " No more self loathing, deal?" I asked.

"Deal." He sighed after a moment. I stretched up on my tiptoes to kiss him.

" Good now lets go eat I'm starving." I said, taking his hand again We took off running at a blinding speed and of course I tripped halfway there but Edward caught me before I kissed the dirt.

It took us approximately two minutes to reach Goat Rocks just outside of town It was one of the most beautiful places I had ever seen. The sky was a brilliant blue and the air smelled of pine and clean water. From the top of a small ridge I could see for miles, it was breathtaking. It was while in this state of peace that it hit me, I had to hunt, to KILL something. My peace shattered into a million pieces, if my heart could beat it would be racing a mile a minute. Edward noticed my distress,

" What is it Bella?" He asked alarmed.

" Edward… I have to KILL something!" I yelled.

" You ate meat as a human." He reminded me.

" But I never had to kill it. What if I lose control?" I added in a whisper. Images of the monster I could become flashed through my mind. The dangerously beautiful creature, her teeth embedded in the neck of a deer allowing the crimson fluid to fill her mouth and quench the burning at the back of her throat. I shuddered as my mouth filled with venom.

" Emmett, Jasper and I will be with you, everything will be fine." He said, squeezing my hand and leading me over to the others.

" Are you ready Bella?" Charlise asked when we had reached them.

" Yyyyyes." I stuttered.

" Okay then, Emmett Jasper you go with Edward and Bella. The rest of you follow me. I trust you can teach her everything she needs to know?" He added, looking at Edward.

" Yes."

" Hey what are we, chopped grizzly?" Emmett asked, gesturing to himself and Jasper.

" Of course not, I merely thought Bella would be most comfortable with Edward as a teacher." He explained.

" Okay… LETS GO ALREADY!" Emmett whined.

"Okay… lets go." I sighed. Edward and I headed deeper into the woods, Emmett and Jasper following right behind us. Eventually we stopped in the deepest part of the woods.

" Now Bella I want you to do exactly what I say." Edward said, moving behind me and putting his hands on my shoulders.

" Okay." I said, taking a deep breath.

" Close your eyes and take a deep breath." He instructed, I did so. "Good". He approved. " Now tell me, what do you smell?"

" Pine, leaves, the woods basically." I told him.

" Good, what else?" He whispered. I took another deep breath, focusing. That's when it hit me, the most delicious scent I had ever come across. My throat burned and my mouth watered as the scent continued to hit my nostrils.

" I think I smell… blood." I gasped swallowing the bitter venom that filled my mouth.

" Good, follow the scent." He encouraged. I followed the scent west, then east, then west again until I came to the source. A herd of deer were grazing in a small clearing completely unaware of my approach. The scent of their blood was driving me mad with thirst, I coiled my muscles prepared to spring but Edward held me back.

" Not yet love." He whispered.

" I want it." I growled snapping my teeth.

" I know… just wait… now." He breathed setting me loose. I sprang landing on the closest doe and sank my teeth into it's neck. Warm fresh blood flowed into my mouth, it tasted better then it had smelled and I drank heavily until it was drained dry. I threw the lifeless carcass to the ground and sprang again and again until the fire in my throat eased. I turned then to see Edward staring at me in awe.

" How'd I do?" I asked hoping for his approval.

" Brilliant." He beamed stepping forward to embrace me.

" I'm sorry I snapped at you.' I mumbled into his chest.

" It's perfectly alright Bella." He said lifting my chin up with his fingertip and then he chuckled. " I never thought you would ever be such a messy eater." He teased. I looked down at myself and gasped. My light blue t-shirt was covered in sinister looking splatters of blood that were beginning to dry. I stopped breathing before the burning thirst could return, when I was sure I could handle it I started breathing again.

" Gosh I'm a mess. I'm so going to need a shower… maybe you could help." I grinned at him.

He smirked " I could be persuaded but I could start now." He said lowering his mouth to mine removing any traces of blood from my lips with his own.

" Would you guys stop it. I can't take this anymore." Jasper complained.

" Yeah get a room." Emmett seconded, Edward and I both jumped we had completely forgotten we weren't alone.

" Oh we have one we're just not in it." I said peering behind Edward at them.

" OH SNAP!" Emmett exclaimed.

" STTTTTTOPPPP IITTTTTTT!!" Jasper whined.

" Okay, you guys go hunt and I'll wait here until you get back." I told the boys.

" I'm not thirsty." Edward whispered in an unbelievably sexy voice.

" Well I'm parched, come on Jasper." Emmett said.

" Gladly." Jasper said before running deep into the woods with Emmett.

" Shall we head home then love?" He asked his voice was low seductive.

" They'll wonder where we went." I whispered hastily.

" Oh Jasper will know." He whispered kissing up and down my jaw.

" OOOOOOkay." I moaned, he laughed taking my hand and we took off running at blinding speed through the forest towards the house. We were about halfway back when I stopped dead.

" What is it Bella?" He asked confused

" Don't you smell that?" I asked. I found it hard to believe that he hadn't noticed the mouth watering aroma in the air, it was 100 times more delicious then the smell of the deer had been. Edward froze and sniffed the air and then his face became panicked.

" BELLA NO!" He yelled from 100 feet behind me. I picked up my pace, I had to fine the source of the delicious scent. All of the sudden something smacked into me hard knocking me to the ground. My attacker flipped me over and pinned me down. I snarled and thrashed beneath him trying desperately to get free. I managed to get one arm out of his iron grip and dug my steal-like nails into his cheek, there was no way I was letting him have MY kill.

" EMMETT! JASPER!" He screamed, his backup showed up in seconds. The massive one secured my head and the other placed his hand on my cheek. For some reason I instantly feel calm and my thirst dissipate, it was only then that I realized what I had done.

"Oh Edward." I breathed horrified.

" It's okay Bella no one was hurt." He soothed.

" But I- I- your face." I spluttered. Edward released my hands and I ran my fingers along the deep gash that adorned his cheek.

" Just a scratch, it'll heal before we reach the house." He comforted. Then the emotions I had been holding back spilled over.

" Oh Edward, I almost KILLED somebody." I wailed. " I'M A MONSTER!"

" You are NOT." He disagreed fiercely.

" I WANTED TO KILL YOU!" I screamed " I WAS SO FAR GONE I ATTACKED YOU!" I shuttered at the memory of the beast I had become.

" Bella, Bella it's alright. If you're really that upset we can leave. We'll go to Alaska, we'll leave now if you want." He rambled, I nodded. He let me up and I turned to Jasper and Emmett.

" I'm sorry." I said sheepishly.

" It's cool Sis." Emmett assured me.

"Yes perfectly normal. Alice has your bags packed already you just need to grab them." Jasper added looking at Edward.

" Excellent, let's go then Bella." He said taking my hand. " We'll see you back at the house." He said to his brothers before we flew through the forest.

When we reached the house everybody was on the front law waiting for us. Alice already had our bags in her two small hands, Esme and Charlise both looked like if they could cry they would be. Alice and Jasper both looked like they had lost a loved one. Emmett looked uncharacteristically somber, even Rosalie looked upset.

" Thank you Alice." Edward said solemnly taking the bags from her.

" You're welcome Edward;" She chocked before capturing us both in a tight hug.

" Bye Alice." I whispered.

" No, no goodbyes. How about see you later?" she whispered back.

" Works for me." I said before releasing her.

" Gods speed brother, Bella." Jasper said Edward and I both embraced his newest brother. Before heading to Rose and Emmett.

" So long squirt, sissy boy." Emmett said in a formal tone. Edward and I both laughed and rolled our eyes before hugging the big oaf that was Emmett.

" Here." Rose said in an icy tone. " You'll be needing this." She said handing Edward a key..

" What's this for?" He asked perplexed.

" Your Volvo, I fixed it," She muttered.

" Thank you Rosalie." Edward said softly.

" Hmm." She sniffed.

" Goodbye Rose." I whispered, she didn't look at me. Last we came to Esme and Carlisle.

" Good luck son, see you soon my daughter." Carlisle said.

" See you soon my dears." Esme said softly. " We got you something." She added placing a small silver key in my palm.

" It's the key to your new house." Carlisle explained. "We were going to wait until your first wedding anniversary but you need it now."

" Thank you." I gasped.

" Thanks Dad, Mom." Edward said embracing the two people who had been his parents for so long.

After a few more what would have been tearful " see you laters" Edward and I climbed into his newly fixed Volvo and sped off to an unknown future.

**There you go guys. Again sorry it took so long, stupid viruses. Anyway REVIEW.**

**XO- ECBSB **

.

I


	15. Chapter 15: Tamming the Monster

Chapter 15: Road Trip and Home SWEET Home

**Chapter 15: Taming the Monster and Surprises**

**Hi folks, before I get on with the story I want to say a HUGE thank you to all of you for your ongoing support I really appreciate it. I would like to say a special thank you to dazzled 620 who said my version of BD was better then the published one that made me jump up and down and squeal with joy for like five minutes. I do this for you guys without you this story would have died awhile ago so thank you. **

**Anyways on with the chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight if I did BD would have had a love triangle … hint hint.**

Edward drove like a mad man down the interstate. Neither of us said anything for a long time, we just held each others hand on the seat.

" Edward?" I asked after about an hour.

" Hmm?"

" How do you know where were going? It's not like we've seen the house before." I pointed out.

" You haven't." He said tapping his temple " Carlisle showed me in his mind before we left."

" Oh, so what's it look like?" I asked eagerly.

" Not telling, it's a surprise." He smirked

" That's not fair." I whined.

" Who said I play fair?" He asked.

I huffed. " Please Edward?" I asked in a sickly sweet voice. " Pretty please?" I said brushing the back of my hand against his cheek.

" Not a chance, sorry love. Nice try though." He grinned, I sighed in defeat. It was okay though I'd get my payback, I controlled the sex.

After about 10 minutes I got the bright idea to open the window. I had completely forgot about the fact that I was still covered in blood which surprised me, I immediately stopped breathing.. " Edward pull over." I choked.

" Wh-.." He began and then he noticed my eyes and pulled over so fast that if I were still human my head would have spun.

" Bella it's okay just focus on my voice." He instructed while rolling up the window. " You can do this love just focus on me, only on me." He said soothingly locking me in his gaze. I focused on his topaz eyes beating the monster down with every ounce of will power I had. To my shock and utter relief I was winning. The flames that licked at my throat were easing and I smiled at my victory. " Bella are you going to be alright on your own for a second? I'm going to get you a change of clothes you'll feel better if you aren't able to smell the blood anymore, I won't be far." He assured me. As scared as I was to be left alone with the monster I knew he was right so I nodded.

When he said a second he wasn't kidding.. He was gone and back before I finished nodding my favorite white eyelet lace top and dark wash jeans in hand.

" Now do you think you can get changed yourself or do you want help?" He asked.

I considered for a minute before answering. " I think you'd better do it, I don't wanna touch it." I explained, he nodded in understanding before setting to work. Under normal circumstances I would have been enjoying this but all I felt was shame, shame because I wasn't strong enough, shame because even though I had this new body that was strong and powerful I was still weak and relied on Edward's protection. I realized with a second stab of pain that no matter what I did or how hard I tried I would be nothing but a burden, once a liability always a liability. Edward had finished by now and was looking at me in confusion..

" Bella sweetheart, what's wrong?"

" I'm sorry." I whispered.

" Whatever for? You haven't done a thing," He sounded even more confused then he looked.

" I'm sorry I'm so weak. I'm sorry I keep failing. I'm sorry I can't be the woman you deserve. I'm sor-" He silenced me with his lips then.

" Isabella Marie Massen Cullen." He said his voice was firm and passionate. " You are much more then I deserve and don't you EVER doubt that, do you hear me? NOT EVER."

" But I'm not. You deserve someone who can be your equal. Someone who looks like right standing next to you." It was true I would never deserve the Greek God of a man who stood in front of me. He had denied his craving to take my life even when my blood had flowed freely into his mouth and yet I couldn't smell it without awakening the monster inside of me. " Edward how did you not kill me that first day? HOW DID YOU STAND THIS!?" I screamed.

**EPOV**

She had just asked me the same question I had asked myself over and over since our twisted and beautiful romance began and it took me a full minute before I answered.

" I had 90 years of experience denying my thirst Bella and as cliché as this is going to sound I loved you as soon as I saw you. You fascinated me and as hard as I tried to stay away from you because I knew it was right, the best thing for both of us I couldn't do it. It drove me to the point of madness and it caused me physical pain I haven't felt pain that great since my transformation and in some ways this was worse because I knew what I was doing was wrong. I knew that if I really loved you I'd leave you be in order to keep you safe but well… we both know how that turned out. So in short, I was able to stand it because my desire for you was stronger then my desire for your blood." I concluded.

" Wow" She breathed.

" And you Mrs. Cullen are doing extremely well. The fact that you were able to sit there covered in blood for that long is mind boggling." She considered that for a minute and then her breathtaking smile lit up her face.

' I am doing well aren't I?"

" Phenomenally well." I beamed before kissing her forehead. " Now let's head home Mrs. Cullen." I said speeding to the other side of the car.

" I love it when you call me that.' She said as her face flushed her beautiful shade of crimson. My heart soared, how could this angel be meant for a monster like me?

"I love calling you that Mrs. Cullen." Her flush deepened and I stroked her cheek once before speeding down the highway.

I was on cloud nine, to be completely honest I thought Bella would of tired of me long before we got married. After all having a life with me wouldn't be the easiest thing in the world and I had feared that she would finally see that and decide the price was too high and go off with Jacob Black. I knew that even though she still had feelings for him as faint as they might be. She would have been able to have a normal life with him… well as normal I life as one can have with a werewolf. She would have been able to still have Charlie and Renee in her life. She should of been able to get married and, as much as it pained me to picture it, he could give her children. Her stomach could be swollen with the small life they had created together, her face bright, her small pink mouth stretched in a wide grin as her family and friends cooed to her unborn child. Yes, she could have had all of that but instead she had chosen to give all that up and become the wife of a monster and I would spend the rest of eternity trying to be the man she saw in me.

I drove for hours down the now dark deserted highway completely content until I finally came to the long driveway I had seen in my fathers mind, when the house came into view Bella's mouth fell open in a small O and I couldn't help put let out a low chuckle.

**BPOV**

I couldn't believe it this couldn't be MY house, it was like something out of a fairytale. It was two stories and painted a pristine white with coal black shutters. It was easily from the early 1900's if not older. The giant lawn was covered in a fresh blanket of snow and their were perfectly formed icicles gleaming from the trees **( do they have trees in Alaska?)**

" Do you like it?" Edward whispered in the middle of my gawking.

" I love it." I breathed. There was a gust of wind and then I was swept up into the arms of my Adonis-like husband.

" Welcome home Mrs. Cullen." He breathed kissing me.

" Well you certainly know how to welcome a girl home." I said breathlessly. He chuckled.

He ran forward and somehow managed to unlock the door with me still in his arms and we stepped into the most beautiful entryway I had ever seen. It was massive, the walls were painted a crisp blinding white that went perfectly with the light colored wood floor. Edward's piano sat in the far right hand corner next to a grand spiral staircase. I stared in awe I still couldn't believe this was my house it was to perfect to be real, but then again so was Edward and he certainly was real.

" Edward this is beautiful." I whispered " We have to call Esme and Carlisle and thank them"

" Later, I have a surprise for you first." He informed me before setting me on my feet.

" Edddwarrrrd." I groaned. " You know I hate surprises."

" Humor me." He said placing his hands over my eyes.

" Edward I can barely walk when I can see how do you expect me to not fall on my face?"

" Have I ever let you fall?" He asked.

" No but… there's a first time for everything.

" Would you feel better if I held your hand?"

" A little bit." I admitted, he came to stand in front of me taking both of my hands in one of his and recovered my eyes with the other.

He guided me up the stairs and pulled me into the first room at the top of the stairs.

" Bella I have to go turn the light on, no peeking." He warned.

" I won't." I grumbled. There was a whooshing sound as Edward ran past me and then he was back his lips at my ear.

" You can open your eyes now Bella." I blinked as my eyes adjusted to the light and then I gasped.

I was standing in the middle of a giant library. Huge antique book cases lined every wall. Each book case was as tall as the ceiling and there were easily 200 books in each one. All my favorite authors were there, Shakespeare, Jane Austin, Charles Dickens and some I had never heard of but couldn't wait to read.

" Thank you Edward!" I cried throwing my arms around his neck.

" I thought you didn't like surprises." He laughed.

" I like this one, but how did you pull this off?" I asked.

" I _asked_ Alice to do this just as we left, I didn't expect her to pull all this off though." He admitted in awe.

" Well it's beautiful." I said reaching up on my tiptoes to kiss him. His hand moved to the small of my back pressing me tighter against him he deepened the kiss. It was then that I remembered my little plan to get back at him for earlier. I pushed him away and he looked at me confused.

" I'm really not in the mood." I told him and walked to one of the book cases. He spun me around and pined me against the wall.

" Aren't you?" He breathed his eyes smoldered. Uh oh I'm in trouble now…

**I know I've been a bad bad author I'M SORRY please forgive me I FORGOT ABOUT IT I know shame shame. I deserve to be shot but I will never forget again if I do you can make me sleep with Jake.. ewwwwwwwwwww. Anyway review… or I'll sic a horny Jake on you… unless you'd like that.**

**XO- ECBSB **


	16. Chapter 16: Payback Revenge

Hey again girls… and guys

**Hey again girls… and guys? Yall ready for this… prepare yourselves cuz… -sings- Edwards bringin sexy back yeah… sorry for that couldn't resist. Anyways… it's sexy vamp time YIPPY**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, if I did we would all know what the hell happened on E and B'S wedding night and I mean really KNOW.**

**Chapter 16: Payback… Revenge… What's My Name Again?**

" Nnnott really." I stammered. _Shit… I'm so dead._

" You're sure?" He murmured as his lips trailed from my temple all the way down my neck.

" Yes." I meant for that to sound assertive but it came out in a moan._ Revenge… wouldn't tell me…so good… NO must have payback… don't stop… wouldn't tell me something about… something_

" Positive?" He breathed as his hand inched up my shirt. _Oh god… something Edward wouldn't… take me… no no tell me… something… OH SCREW IT. _I quite literally jumped him and attacked his lips with my own.

" You are such a little liar." He whispered against my lips.

" Sorry." I mumbled.

" We… should probably… go to… another room… Alice will kill us… if she sees us… in here." He gasped between kisses.

" We… can't… uh… die." I pointed out.

" Regardless." He breathed and I was suddenly on a bed, my shirt was on the floor and Edward looked mighty proud of himself.

" Somebody's excited." I giggled.

" Bella… I haven't been able to attend to you properly in almost 24 hours… that's almost shameful… Don't you agree?" He asked as he undid my jeans.

" Mmm… shame on you Mr. Cullen shame…" I moaned. It was then that I realized we were once again uneven. He was making a habit of this, I'd have to put a stop to that. " You know what else is shameful? The fact that you're still wearing a shirt." Thanks to my newborn speed I was able to sit up and remove his shoes, shocks, shirt and jeans in half a second, I beamed up at him.

" There... MUCH better." I trailed my left hand down his chest and thanks to my newly heighten senses I could feel every muscle twitch under my hand. " Much MUCH better." I breathed as I took in every inch of him. He was too perfect, there was absolutely nothing about him that was flawed, I'm one lucky girl. He growled, a low seductive sound that caused me to forget everything but him, his beautiful honey eyes grew dark.

" Bella I want you right NOW." He growled before tackling me and exploring my body with his lips.

" Then take me….Oh God Edward.… Take me… please." I whimpered, he did and we both moaned in relief.

It felt so good to have him inside of me. It was like we were truly connected, like a wordless love song that eventually came to a crescendo and ended with the sound of us breathing in harmony.**( AN. Wow I'm cheesy)**. We both just laid there afterward completely content.

" I don't know… but I think… you're getting better." I said in awe. Could one improve on perfection?

" I could say… the same… for you." He panted

I flushed " Me? All I do is scream your name a lot."

" I know… I like it" He winked, my flush deepened. We laid there a long while just holding each other. It was times like this that I was glad I no longer had to take my human minute, it was then that a thought struck me.

" Edward?"

" Yes love?" He whispered stroking my hair..

" How come we… vampires I mean… don't have to pee?" He broke out in hysterical laugher.

" Our bodies… are vary efficient Bella… so we don't… don't waste… anything." He managed to say between chuckles.

" Oh."

" Silly Bella." He chuckled kissing my forehead. Just then we herd a soft knock at the door downstairs.

" Edward Who's that?" I asked, he focused for a minute then groaned.

" Uhg… not now." He groaned, and then we were both up, dressed and downstairs before I knew what was happening. He took a deep breath and opened the door to reveal the most gorgeous strawberry blonde I had ever seen.

" Ah, Edward I've missed you." She smiled.

**Ohh… cliffie. Sorry for the crapyness this was just a filler chap. You guys rule 52 reviews it's super mega happy dance time –does super mega happy dance-. Love yall… REVIEW.**

**XO- ECBSB **


	17. Chapter 17: Guess Who

**Tanya's popped in to say hello. Is this purely a casual visit from an old friend? Or has a scorn woman come back to get her man? Hell have no fury… **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, if I did Jacob wouldn't have imprinted on a friging mutant hybrid baby.**

**Chapter 17: Guess Who**

" Tanya." Edward said politely but I could tell he was annoyed. As soon as he said her name my body somehow went colder and I felt sick. This was the woman who Edward had refused who knows how long ago and part of me knew that she had never gotten over it. I looked her over, assessing my compaction this did nothing for my self esteem. She was perfect her hair looked like soft gold with light yet vibrate red accents that flowed to the middle of her back. The blood red knee length satin dress she wore clung to each of her curves and emphasized how big her chest was, she easily had at least a cup size on my modest B if not two. She had long slender legs that never seemed to end and a pair of vibrant red stilettos on her perfect feet. Alice would have called them " hooker heels".

" I hope I'm not interrupting anything." She said. " I just caught your scent in the area and thought I'd pop in for a visit. Your scent was strange though, it was as if it was… mixed with something … or… someone." She glared at me as she said this last bit.

" Yes, Tanya allow me to introduce my wife Bella. Bella… this is… Tanya. She's an old FRIEND. He said gesturing to Tanya.

" It's nice to meet you Tanya." I whispered offering her my hand.

" Your… wife?" She asked coldly, I pulled my hand back.

" Yes his WIFE." I answered. I couldn't help but sound a little smug as I laced my left hand with Edwards making sure my rings were visible. She stood there for a minute completely shocked.

" Well congratulations my dear. Edward how come you didn't invite me to the wedding? Where practically family I'm hurt." She pouted in a very sexy seductive way that I didn't like at all.

" It was a small ceremony, immediate family only." He explained,_ and half the town of Forks _I thought.

" I see, well are you going to invite me in or am I going to have to stand here all day?" She asked.

" Oh how rude of us, please come in." I said stepping aside for her.

" Thank you Bella." She said uncomfortably

We led her into our rather lavishly decorated sitting room.

" So, you must tell me how you two met." Tanya said once we were all seated. She seemed less angry now but I stilled made a point of sitting on Edward's lap.

" Bella had the misfortune of having me for her biology partner." Edward told her.

" He means I had the good fortune." I corrected.

" You mean that two vampires were able to exist in the same room undetected?" She asked shocked.

" No… I was human." I said, she stared at Edward.

" You fell for a HUMAN?" She asked in disbelief.

**Tanya's POV.**

I couldn't believe it. How could he have fell for a human when he had refused ME, the woman who could have a different man in her bed every night if she so chose, and often did.

" What can I say? The little succumbs fascinates me." He said kissing her cheek. My growing fury was eating through my cool and calm façade. How dare he flaunt the fact that he preferred this little used-to be-human instead of me in my face and that little bitch was going along with it. Well I'd show her. No man human or vampire said no to me.

" Obviously." I laughed. " Well my every happiness to you both. I'm so glad you were able to find someone after so many years of loneliness Edward." I said sweetly.

" Thank you Tanya, that's very kind of you." Edward said like the perfect gentleman I remembered.

" Yeah thank you Tanya." His whore said sweetly. _Enjoy him while you still can bitch Edward's mine. By the time I'm through he won't even remember your name. _ I smiled at the thought.

" You're welcome."

**OH SNAP, the bitch means business. Let the games begin. Review or Tanya wins MUWHAHA… jk… or am 1? Better not risk it and review. **

**Xo- ECBSB **


	18. Chapter 18

**I'M NOT DEAD YAY. Sorry for being MIA twelfth grades a bitch SO MUCH CRAP TO DO. But I'm back and ready to fulfill your need for everyone's fav couple.**

**Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, if I did Charlie wouldn't have had pancakes that morph into cereal. WHERE DO YOU BUY THOSE? I WANT SOME. **

**Chapter 18: My King **

We sat and talked with Tanya for hours swopping stories.

" You really used to dressed up as Elvis and sang his music in your room?!" I asked Edward as I laughed hysterically.

He chuckled. " What can I say he was The King after all."

" Well I'm sure it was a flawless impression." I offered.

" Thank you, thank you very much." All three of us burst out laughing.

" Yes… he even asked Charlise to change him into a vampire." Tanya choked out between giggles.

" Hey… such talent should be aloud to flourish forever." Edward said in his defense.

" Edward, the man died of a drug over dose on his toilet and you talk about him like he was a God." Tanya snorted.

" His death was a great loss for mankind." Edward said solemnly

" Jesus Edward, you'd think the man was your lover." Tanya teased.

" Did you have a fling with The King Edward? I can see him falling for you." I laughed.

" No. You are and will always be my first and only queen." He said kissing the side of my neck. I wasn't sure but I thought Tanya winced as he said this.

" Yes it was quite funny." Tanya said quickly.

" I wish I could have seen it." I sighed and turned my big doe eyes on him.

" Ohhh no. Not a chance." Edward said.

" Why not?" I pouted

" It's embarrassing." He grumbled.

"Oh come on Edward. For old times sake?" Tanya pushed

" Absolutely not." Edward said, his voice had a ring of finality to it. That's it, time to pull out the big guns

" Please?" I said sweetly.

" Bella…?" He said cautiously.

" Pretty please?" I reached up and ran my fingers through his hair.

" Damn you." He muttered before sighing in defeat. I hopped off his lap.

" I won't laugh." I promised, he rolled his eyes.

" Excellent." Tanya smiled. I don't know why I had worried about her, she seemed really nice.

" Oh I forgot all my Elvis things back in Forks, how unfortunate." He grinned, then his phone rang.

" Hello Alice. Uhh you just had to do that didn't you? Yes she's right here." He held the phone out to me. " I'll be right back." He grumbled as I took the phone from him.

" Hey Alice. Thank you so much for the library I love it." I said happily.

" You're welcome, but I'd appreciate it if you would refrain from using it as a make out spot. It's supposed to be a place of knowledge."

" It's his fault he started it.:" I said like a 1st grader.

" Regardless of who started it please stop, my visions, I CAN'T TAKE IT!"

" Okay sorry…" It was then that I saw him. " Alice I have to go…" I didn't even wait for her to say goodbye before I shut the phone. He wasn't wearing the white jumpsuit I had imagined, oh no… he was HOT. The top two buttons of his pinstripe shirt were undone and the black pants he wore fit extremely well. His normally messy bronze hair was slicked back in the classic Elvis fashion. No offence to Elvis or anything… but Edward was hotter… much hotter.

" Bella could you close your mouth please?" He chuckled. It was then that I realized my mouth hung open in awe, I snapped it shut and blushed.

" Edward you look dashing." Tanya complimented. Understatement of the year goes to?…

" Wow." I whispered.

" I look ridiculous in this getup." Edward mumbled. All I could think about was how much I wanted to take him out of it. _We have company_. I reminded myself harshly.

" After this I'm never doing this again. Understood?" He grumbled.

" Yup" I squeaked. Tanya nodded, Edward sighed and then the music started…

The warden threw a party in the county jail.  
The prison band was there and they began to wail.  
The band was jumping and the joint began to swing.  
You should've heard those knocked out jailbirds sing.  
Lets rock, everybody, lets rock.  
Everybody in the whole cell block  
Was dancing to the jailhouse rock.

My mouth fell open and I had to sit before I collapsed. It was by far the sexiest thing I'd ever seen. I knew it was wrong, especially since Tanya was in the room, but I was entranced by the his hips moved and I couldn't take my eyes off them. They moved to the beat in complicated circular patterns that were so seductive that I had to have a death grip on the arms of the chair to keep myself from attacking him. God I love Elvis.

Spider murphy played the tenor saxophone,  
Little joe was blowin on the slide trombone.  
The drummer boy from illinois went crash, boom, bang,  
The whole rhythm section was the purple gang.  
Lets rock, everybody, lets rock.  
Everybody in the whole cell block  
Was dancin to the jailhouse rock.

As I was shamelessly oggaleing my husband I noticed that Tanya was doing the same. HOLD UP THE ONLY PERSON ALOUD TO DO THAT IS ME. I hissed at her under my breath. she just glared at me and went back to undressing MY husband with her eyes. He had noticed her shameless display but couldn't he see it in her mind? I was more then a little ticked and decided she needed to know her place so I got up and Edward smiled as I took his hand.

Number forty-seven said to number three:  
Youre the cutest jailbird I ever did see.  
I sure would be delighted with your company,  
Come on and do the jailhouse rock with me.  
Lets rock, everybody, lets rock.  
Everybody in the whole cell block  
Was dancin to the jailhouse rock.

I laughed while he spun me round and round as he sang and making sure to look at Tanya when Edward bent to kiss me and to my amusement she was scowling.

The sad sack was a sittin on a block of stone  
Way over in the corner weepin all alone.  
The warden said, hey, buddy, dont you be no square.  
If you cant find a partner use a wooden chair.  
Lets rock, everybody, lets rock.  
Everybody in the whole cell block  
Was dancin to the jailhouse rock.

I continued to shriek with laughter as he picked me up and tossed me about. Every once and a while he'd pull me close and I could feel his pelvis as he gyrated causing me to almost loose it he smiled slyly as if to say " yeah I know I'm hot, I'm the man". He may be 107 but in his heart he was still a 17 year old boy.

Shifty henry said to bugs, for heavens sake,  
No ones lookin, nows our chance to make a break.  
Bugsy turned to shifty and he said, nix nix,  
I wanna stick around a while and get my kicks.  
Lets rock, everybody, lets rock.  
Everybody in the whole cell block  
Was dancin to the jailhouse rock.

As the song ended he picked me up and spun me around rapidly, dipping me on the last few notes. As he cradled me to his chest I pulled his face to mine and gave him a passionate kiss, Tanya coughed in annoyance.

" That was impressive Edward" Tanya complimented. She sounded a little breathless, I didn't like that.

" Edward can I speak to Tanya privately for a minute? You know, girl bonding time." I explained when his expression became puzzled.

He gave me a heart breaking crooked smile and Tanya gasped.

HEY THAT'S MY JOB!

A frown flashed across Edward's face, he must of finally been able to read her thoughts.

" Alright love, I have to hunt anyway." He bent and kissed my cheek.

" Tanya" Edward, gave her one curt nod before heading for the door.

" I LOVE YOU!" I called after him wanting to rub it in Tanya's face just a bit.

" Love you too." he said in a perfectly normal tone before I heard the door click. Opps… forgot about the super human hearing thing. I turned to Tanya

" Look, I know Edward's probably ignoring you're obvious fantasies because he realizes a person's mind is private but they bother me. In case you haven't noticed he's married to ME." The idea that he was simply ignoring her hadn't occurred to me until now, it seemed like the type of thing he'd do. I stood my arms crossed waiting for her response.

She chuckled " Silly girl, you have no Idea who you're dealing with." She said, her voice was soft and deadly. " I admit Edward may love you… for now but eventually, after you no longer require his protection he'll grow tired of you. Edward's always been the knight in shining armor type, once your no longer his " damsel in distress" he'll move on to someone more… exciting." She smiled wickedly.

" Edward loves me." I whispered. I meant for it to sound firm, a statement of fact, but I sounded as though I was trying to convince myself rather then her.

" For now." She repeated.

" Get out!" I half sobbed.

Her grin widened " Very well you were boring me anyway." She breezed past me and walked right out the door without a word.

I collapsed on the couch sobbing dryly into my hands. What if she was right? What if it was only the fact that I constantly needed protection he was attracted to? What if, once I was strong and able to control myself he lost interest? It certainly made sense. There was noting about me that made me worthy of the Adonis who shared my bed. I sat for hours sobbing over my pending loss. The pain made my unbeating heart throb. After what must have been hours I heard the front door open, moments later I felt a rush of wind and two strong arms around me.

" Bella… Bella… love, what's wrong? What happened? Edward's angel- like voice asked franticly.

I looked up at him, blinking away tears that weren't there. " Do you love me?"

**That Tanya's a bitch eh? Sorry again. ****Twelfth grade ahhhhhhh, but I'm on holiday now so loads more time to write. Oh btw as promised since I haven't written in forever I slept with Jake, two words. Small… you fill in the rest.**

**REVIEW**

**- ECBSB **


	19. Chapter 19

**Hi guys. I know, I know I've been MIA again but I have a really good excuse this time, I had hip surgery and have basically been out of it do to meds and sleep deprivation for exactly 20 days. Before then with Xmas everything was nuts. Anyway I am almost back to normal and I apologize for the long hiatus. **

**Okay so here we go Edward answers the big question. Are you all grasping the edge of your seat in anticipation? Of course not cuz u all know the answer and if you don't SHAME ON YOU you call urselves Edward fans? Oh unless the people who doubt are Team Jacob in which case SHAME ON YOU FOR LIKEING HIM OVER GOD! Jk he's ok I guess… please don't kill me. Without further delay heeeeeeeeeerrrrrrrres the chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, if I did would I be posting on fanfiction?**

**Chapter 19: Vampire Minute **

He looked at me shock and bewilderment written all over his perfect face. " Of course."

I shook my head " No, not the fact that I need protection or that I'm too clumsy for my own good. Do you love ME?" I was sobbing bitterly by the time I finished.

" Yes, with all my heart. What brought all this on? How could you doubt I love you?" The hurt look on his face broke my frozen heart.

When I spoke the words came out in a rush "TanyasaidtheonlyreasonyoulovemeisbecauseIneedprotectionandnowthatI'mstrongyou'llleavePLEASEDON'TLEAVEME." I begged.

A flash of anger crossed his angel-like face before he kissed me roughly. His lips were urgent a s they moved against mine it was as though he was trying to convey a silent message.

" I will never leave you EVER do you understand me. When I stood in front of God and pledged myself to you I meant every word." He whispered against my lips as I continued to sob. " Shh angels shouldn't cry." He murmured kissingdown my cheeks where tears would of ran.

" I'm sorry it's just she's so beautiful and I'm… well… look at me.".

"I am and I see a beautiful, intelligent and spunky young woman I am proud to call my wife." He smiled.

" really?" I grinned like a small child.

" Of course. Now do me a favor, promise me you will never entertain the idea that I don't love you ever again." He said his eyes serious.

" Deal." I beamed.

" Good" He kissed my forehead before taking my hand and pulling me off the sofa. "Come I want to play for you"

It was then that the fire in my throat made itself known.

" Um Edward… I need a vampire minute." I said feeling slightly embarrassed.

" Oh of course love ." He said heading for the door.

We ran across our large front yard until I stopped dead and held my breath.

" Edward is that animal?" I hissed between clenched teeth as a mouth watering scent hit my nostrils.

" Yes Bella. Can you tell where it is? " He whispered

I closed my eyes and gave myself over to my senses. It was amazing to give myself over, it was like being cut free from ropes that have been cutting into you for hours or finally being able to breath after being held under water. I took a deep breath and turned my head toward the delicious scent. I opened my eyes and sure enough there was a polar bear 1000 yards away.

After getting the O.K. from Edward I stalked forward 900 yards, sank down into a crouch and sprang. I sunk my teeth into the beast's neck enjoying the warm sweet blood as it flowed freely into my mouth and put out the flames in my throat. After the last drops were drained I threw the corpse to the ground and ran back to an astonished Edward.

" Could you close your mouth please Edward?" I said closing his mouth with my index finger and kissing his shocked full lips.

" Bella… that… that was… amazing" He stuttered.

I flushed " Thanks. RACE YOU HOME!" I sang before taking off like a rocket. I howled with pure joy as the wind hit my face and the ground flashed beneath me. All of the sudden I felt something breeze past me followed by Edward's deep throaty chuckle. I was NOT going to let him win. I pushed my body to go as fast as my new born legs could carry me and overtook Edward in a mater of milliseconds. I reached the door seconds later and turned back to face Edward, a huge grin on my face.

" HURRY UP SLOW POKE!" I called. He stood beside me moments later.

" You beat me and didn't trip once." He said slightly baffled.

" Hey you're right!" I beamed. It was then that I realized that the sun had sunk over the horizon and had been replaced by the brightest moon I had ever seen.

" Well Mr. Cullen what would you suggest we do with the rest of our evening?" I asked grinning.

He had time to growl, unlock the door and pick me up bridal style before I had time to think.

He pressed his once icy lips to my ear. " I have a few ideas…"

**Tee hee hee. Hope you guys enjoyed that. Sorry again guys but surgery takes a lot out of a person. I really appreciate you guys sticking with me. REVIEW please… it makes me happier than Alice during a Bella Barbie session. **

**XO- ECBSB**


	20. Chapter 20

**Hi guys. Sorry I've been MIA AGAIN. I've been back to the hospital TWICE because of post-surgery pain and shit, surgery's a bitch. So sorry, here's the chapter. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Twilight universe, if I did I'd know Robert Pattinson and that would be AWSOME.**

**Chapter 20: Party Plans **

The next month were uneventful. Edward continued to help me work on my self- control, never getting frustrated no matter how wild I became. Considering how new I was to this life I was doing extremely well, so I was in high spirits when I ascended the stairs… until I remembered the date.

It was September 12th,, the day before my 19th birthday. I groaned internally. Even though I wasn't ever getting any older I still hated birthdays. Edward had promised me he wouldn't make a big deal about it, but what he considered a big deal and what I considered big deal were undoubtedly two completely different things. If I saw one candle in ANYTHING I was going to loose it.

I had just opened my brand new copy of Weathering Heights when there was two quick light raps on the door downstairs. I reluctantly sat down my book and headed downstairs. Edward was at the foot of the stairs a serious look on his face.

" Bella… prepare yourself." He said solemnly.

I froze " It's not… Tanya is it?"

" No… worse… much worse."

I reached the door and opened it slowly.

" HAPPY BIRTHDAY BELLA!!!" Alice screamed throwing her arms around me.

" Hi Alice." I exhaled in relief.

" So are you ready for your costume party?" She asked excitedly

My WHAT? Oh no Alice NO PARTY" I said firmly.

" But Bella it's your BIRTHDAY." She whined. " The whole family's coming to celebrate with you. Please?... Pretty please?" She pouted. I was about to give in when I discovered the perfect out.

" I don't have a costume Alice." I smiled victorious.

" That's why I'm here early silly." She laughed and lifted a big trunk I hadn't noticed she'd been carrying. " Now come on we have to hurry the others will be here in a few hours and there's so much to do." She grabbed me by the wrist and practically dragged me away from Edward. He rescued me from the impending doom and clutched me securely to his side.

" Hold on Alice, can I at least get a hello before you steal my wife away from me?" Edward asked.

" Hello Edward." She said impatiently. " Come on Bella we have so much to do!" With that she dragged me to meet my doom. I gave Edward a desperate " help me" look as we climbed the stairs.

As Alice began unpacking the huge trunk full of racy costumes I'd never wear she filled me on what the family had been up to during the past month. Rosalie and Emmett were on a 10th honeymoon on some island Carlisle bought Esme for their 10th wedding anniversary and were stooping by for the party then returning to the island. Esme was restoring a 16th century house in Scotland. Carlisle was working night shifts at the hospital and she and Jasper ( well just her really) had taken a shopping trip around the world. After Alice had finished filling me in I told her my news. When I got to the part about Tanya her eyes flashed with rage then she grind.

" This is perfect." She whispered.

" What? What is? Alice whatever you're planning the answer is NO!" I said slightly afraid.

" Hear me out Bella. What you did was good but we have to make sure she knows her place. Do you want to spend the rest of ETURNITY watching that little bitch flirt with YOUR husband?"

" Of course not."

" Exactly so here's the plan. We invite her and her sisters to the party then intensify what you did by 1000000x."

" Are you sure about this Alice?" I asked. She rolled then closed her big tawny eyes searching for a vision. A minute later they popped open and her grin grew creepily large.

" Perfectly." She chimed

I sighed in defeated. " Okay, what's the plan?"

" First things first you need a costume…"

**Now it's YOUR turn what do you want Bella's costume to be. Leave suggestions in REVIEWS.**

**Thanks for reading**

**XO-ECBSB**


	21. Chapter 21

**Okay you lovely fans, I know I asked for suggestions but I had an inspiration and have to bring it to "life". All I can say is look out Edward… you may have a " cat fight" on your hands… tee hee enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight if I did… I got nothing lol.**

**Chapter 21: The One Edward Wants. **

Everything was set for tonight, Alice had called Tanya and her sisters who had of course accepted the invite. Alice had once again worked her magic and had taken me from Plain Jane to sex kitten. All I can say is it's a good thing I didn't need to breath because the tight leather would've made it impossible.

" Are you sure this is a good idea?" I said looking down at the dangerously high leather boots I wore as I f put on the huge gold hoop earrings that were the finishing touch to the ensemble.

" For the hundredth time Bella it's full proof." She groaned as she strapped on the wings to her fairy costume.

" Now remember don't come down until Tanya, Kate and Ireana get here that way Tanya gets the full effect of Edwards reation." Alice reminded me.

" Right." I nodded.

Just then Alice's phone rang.

" Hi Carlise… Oh it's kay Bella will understand. Say hi to Esme for us… Love you too Dad. See ya." She snapped the phone shut and grinned. " Carlise and Esme can't make it. The hospital's short staffed and Esme can't get a flight out of Scotland."

" Good." I sighed in relief. Don't get me wrong I love my in-laws but I was not looking forward to basicly feeling up their son right in front of their eyes.

" Okay it's show time." Alice chimed and left to greet everyone. Leaving me all alone to freak out about what I was about to do.

About 15 agonising minuts the silver cell phone Alice had left on my nightstand rang. I opened it with trembaling fingers.

" Hello."

" Sexy Sandy this is Fine Fairy. Blood Sucking Slut has entered the building. Repeat Blood Sucking Slut has entered the building. Comence Operation Bringing The Bitch Down." Alice's wind chime voice whispered..

" What's with the code names Alice?"

" They're flippin cool. Now get your ass down here." Then the line went dead.

I took a deep breath and went to " claim my man." As Alice put it. The trip down the stairs wasn't as tretchorus as I thought it would be all things considered. I reached the bottom and tapped Edward on the shoulder.

" Hey Mr."v I greeted wrapping my arms around his neck.

" BBBella?" He stammered.

" Tell me about it stud." I whispered before basicly starting a make out sesstion. I moved my hands from around his neck to under the back of his shirt around to his stomach and traced everyone of his perfect abs with a gentle finger. To my amense pleasure he shivred and moaned into my mouth.

" Bellahhh what are you doing?" He groaned.

" Looking for my present… There it is." I grined agenst his lips as I griped him through his jeans. " You were hiding it from me. That wasn't very nice Edward.."

" Sssorrrrry" He gasped.

" 'Skay can I play with it later?"

" God yes."

' Good." I backed away too see a very pissed off Tanya, a proud Alice, an impressed Rose, a uncofertable Jasper and a shocked Emmett.

" Who wants to sing karaoke?" Alice sang.

" Will you sing with me Edward?" I pouted.

" Anything you want." He breathed.

" Yay!" I cheered and dragged a practicly drooling Edward over to the small stage Alice had set up in the front of the living room. I grabbed the mic and prepared for the last stage of the plan. I het select and the music started.

B= boy/ Danny  
G=Girl/Sandy  
B: both

G: Tell me about it stud!

B: I got chills.  
They're multiplyin'.  
And I'm losin' control.  
'Cause the power  
you're supplyin',  
it's electrifyin'!

Edward's voice shock as he sang the words and he dropped to his knees at the exactly the right mommet. Allthough his legs had been shaking the entire time so whether he ment to or not was questionable.. I helped him up wrapped one arm round his neck and sang.

G: You better shape up,  
'cause I need a man  
and my heart is set on you.  
You better shape up;  
you better understand  
to my heart I must be true.

I rocked back and forth in time with the music.

B: Nothin' left, nothin' left for me to do.

He sqeaked.

Both: You're the one that I want.  
(you are the one i want), o,o, oo, honey.  
The one that I want.  
(you are the one i want want), o,o,oo, honey.  
The one that I want  
(you are the one i want want), o,o, ooooo  
The one I need.  
Oh, yes indeed.

I jumped off the stage and headed to the stairs, a hot and bothered Edward on my heels. I turned. and beckoned him to follow with my index finger.

G: If you're filled  
with affection  
you're too shy to convey,  
meditate in my direction.  
Feel your way.

I met him on the 4th step and slid down his body. Tanya watching all the while.  
B: I better shape up,  
'cause you need a man

G: i need a man  
who can keep me satisfied.

" Can you satisfy me Edward?" I said too low for anyone else to hear I figured that was enough and dragged him by the collar up the stairs. The last thing I saw was Tanya marching out of the house in defeat.

**There we go… you know what's next**

**Xo-ECBSB **


	22. Chapter 22: HAPPY FLIPPIN BIRTHDAY

**Okie dokie ppls here we go… prepare yourselves lol 3 you all.**

**Disclaimer: Still don't own Twilight If I did I'd do a happy dance.**

**Chapter 22: HAPPY FLIPPIN BIRTHDAY**

We stumbled blindly down the hall as Emmett put it " glued at the mouth."

" YOU DA MAN BRO!" Emmett yelled up the stairs.

" I suggest we get out NOW!" Alice sais slightly alarmed. We heard the door shut seconds later. We stumbled down the hall my hands moving I mile a minute trying to touch everywhere at once. I had managed to take off his T-Birds jacket somewhere on the stairs and was working on his shirt when I backed into the bedroom door. I reached behind me and tried to turn the knob.

" Stupid fucking door." I hissed when it wouldn't open. Edward moaned in frustration picked me up and busted the door down. I wouldn't of thought it was possible but Edward tripper over the lamp which sent me falling backwards on the bed.

I placed both my hands in his bronze hair as his tongue explored the inside of my mouth and his hands trailed up and down my sides.

" Edward?" I panted.

" Yes Bella?" He whispered ageist my neck.

" Do you think you could help me outta this get-up?" I giggled.

" With pleasure." He peeled my shirt off in one fluid movement and trailed his lips down as he shimmed down my body.

" EDEDWARRRD- AH-UH-YES-OH GOD YES-GOD MORE-GOD-MORE!" I screamed.

" Bella love I'm glad you're enjoying yourself but there's no need to call me God." He chuckled against my stomach. I beg to differ.

Then something hit me as he peeled the leather pants past my hips. God he wasn't gonna-yes he was I felt his tounge at my opening.

" OH MY HOLY SWEET JEASUS- AH-MY-AHHHHHHHHHHH-YES-HA-HA-EDWARRRRRD FASTER- ALMOST-SO CLOSE- YESSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS!' in that moment I was sent over the edge and my whole body shock with pleasure. When I was able to open my eyes I was greeted by a very smug looking Edward.

" Bella we should stop."

" WHAT?" I shouted. I started to panic, was I that bad?

" Don't you want your present?"

" What I want is YOU!" He was gonna leave me hanging?

" Please Bella give me 10 minutes."

" Fine " I stood up and marched over to my blue silk bath robe.

" Basterd." I mumbled as I left the room.

I sat on the sofa calling my husband every name in the book. I was pretty sure this was considered cruel and unusual punishment in several countries. See if I ever do the Sandy routine again, he blew it. As I was cursing Edward to the fiery pits of Hell he appeared rose in one hand silk blindfold in the other..

" Happy Birthday Mrs. Cullen" He said softly. I took the rose and eyed the blindfold carefully.

" This better be good you're on thin ice Mr." I grumbled. I stood and turned so he could tie the blind fold.

He led me up the stairs and opened the first door on the left. He pulled me through then stopped.

" Stay right there, no peeking." He warned.

" Okay." I huffed.

Seconds later he untied the blindfold and I gasped.

I was standing in the largest bathroom I had ever seen. Candles were everywhere and a tub that was more like a small swimming pool was full of bubbles and rose petals.

" Good?" He asked a smile in his voice.

" Edward it's perfect." I whispered.

" Come on my princess, tonight's all about you." He took my hand and led me to the tub. Edward helped me out of my robe and I stepped into the tub.

"Mmm." I sighed.

Edward grabbed the shampoo and began working it through my hair.

" You did good Mr. Cullen." I said, my eyes closed in pleasure.

" Thanks Mrs. Cullen."

" I'm lonely though , come cuddle with me." I pouted.

" You're whish is my command." He whispered in my ear before stepping in and pulling me into his lap.

" Much better." I smiled and rested my head against his chest.

" Happy Birthday Bella." He said before kissing my forehead.

" This is the best gift ever." I sighed..

" Oh I'm far from done." He laughed

" There's MORE!" I said in disbelief.

" Yes of course."

" Did you spend money?" I sighed.

" Maybe a little."

I turned and splashed him " Edward you know I hate it when you spend money on me."

" Oh that was VERY mature Bella." He said splashing me back. Pretty soon we were engaged in a splash battle of epic proportions and by the end of it we were both gasping for air.

" I win." I giggled.

" How'd you figure that one?" He asked

" It's my birthday." He laughed at that.

" Do you want your two other gifts now?" He asked.

" TWO?" I nearly shouted.

" Yes two." Then his eyes grew dark and his voice became very soft " I only spent money on one the other I need you for."

" Oook" I stammered

We stepped out of the tub and both froze. Edward's bronze hair was dripping wet and I followed one drop with my eyes as it traveled down his perfect nose to hang on his full bottom lip to his chest and came to rest on his toned stomach. It was only after I shook myself out of my state that I realized he was looking at ME the same way.

" I might have to give you your free gift first." He said breathlessly. His breathing grew heavier and his eyes grew hungry in a way that made my entire body tremble and grow hot.

" Fine by me." I breathed. That was enough to tip him over the edge. He pulled me roughly into his arms and kissed me one hand on the small of my back the other braided in my hair. I had both hands locked in his hair and pulled gently making him moan giving me an idea. I lowered myself slowly to my knees kissing and licking my way down his God-like perfection.

" Oh Christ BELLLAAAAA sweet Jesus SOO GOOD!" He cried

I looked up at him question and desire in my eyes. " Please Edward, let me taste you?"

He looked at me in shock. " Oh Bella.".

" Please." I whispered " It's all I've thought about since our wedding night. Let me pleasure you till you scream my name and throw your head back in ecstasy. Let me make you feel like a man again Let me make you pant so heavily your perfect chest heaves with the effort. Then finally you'll cum with such force that you'll feel pleasure in every cell of your perfect body. Please Edward let me suckle you like a newborn baby, Please." I pleaded. He was dumbstruck but managed to nod. I bent my head and took him into my mouth.

" Oh Bella- ugh – uh- damn it- you-ugh-more-you-are- oh God- AMAZING-Did you- fuck – BELLLAHH- Ha-UGH- DO – AH-THAT- AGAIN- YES-OH BELLLLLLAAAA-YOU- ARE- HARDER- AMAZING –DON'T-STOP –AH-CHRIST!" He cried with pleasure. I peeked up and saw his head was thrown back, his eyes closed, his entire body glistening with sweat as his chest rose and fell with his panting the sight made me moan.

" Oh-UH-AH-HELL-FUCK-MORE-BELLA-I-LOVE- YOU-USE-YES-THAT-UH-AH-UGH-ALMOST-MORE-SWEET JEASUS-AH-DID YOU-JUST-LICK-AHHHHHHHHHHHH-SO GOOD-SO CLOSE-AHHHH- THIS IS IT- OH BELLAAAAAAAAA-YESSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS- YES-YES-BELLA BELLA-BELLA!" He screamed as he came. He tasted amazing and I almost came from his moans alone. When his body stopped trembling I got to my feet and wrapped my arms around his neck.

" How was that Mr. Cullen?" I smiled.

" Oh Bella… that… you were… when you… Christ." He stammered.

" Well maybe if you're a good boy I'll do it again later… in the Sandy outfit." I added in a whisper.

" Oh Jesus." He growled. " Now it's your turn." He said ,scooping me up.

" What do you plan to do with me Mr. Cullen?" I asked

" This." He said before sucking on my neck.

"Mmm." I moaned.

He carried me into the bedroom which was covered in rose petals. and was also lit only by candles and laid me on the bed like I was some rare jewel. He stood there his eyes taking in every inch of me.

" Do I dazzle you?" I asked

" Frequently." He smiled

" So what's my present?" I asked

He climbed on the bed and hovered over me and bent his lips to my ear.

" Edward Anthony Massen Cullen at your service Madame." He whispered, licking my earlobe.

" Oh God." I whispered

" What's your pleasure?" He cooed

" Birthday kisses?'

" Yes mame." He started at my forehead " One" His lips traveled to my temple and down my cheek. " Two… three… four…five…six." He muttered into my neck. "Seven…eight….nine." His lips were at my breasts " Ten… you know I rather like these. Eleven… twelve…. Thirteen." He whispered between kisses. I was in heaven

" Oh Edward… you … that… is… so… good." I panted.

" Eighteen… nineteen" He finished at my bellybutton.

" Get back here Mr." I ordered.

" As you wish." He murmured crawling back

" Take me." I whispered.

" How my angel? Shall I worship you slowly like the goddess you are?" Or take you fast and so hard the bed smashes into the wall as you scream?"

" First one sounds good." I stuttered

" Fitting choice." He approved before sliding into me and rocking up and down.

" Oh EdWARD- hold me… Tighter… Oh… Ah… Oh yeah… yeah that's the spot… Edward… I… More… Uh… Don't stop… AH... OH EDWARD YOU ANIMAL… YES… BITE THERE… YESSSSSS FASTER… DEEPER… ALMOST… YESS." I orgasumed but he wasn't done.

" Oh… Again… EDWARRRRRRRRRRRRD MORE… are you sucking my.. OH SHIT… AH YOU GOD… AHH… HARDER… do that thing with your tongue… YES THAT… AH… YOU ADONIS… SOOOO AMAZING… EDWARRRRRRD… AGAIN how many times… OH WHAT… OH EDWARD …MORE… TIGHTER… AH- UG.. how did you… AHHHHHHHHHHHH use two hands… YESS UH SUCK HARDER… OH YESSSSSSSSSSSSS … EDWARD YOU ARE AMAZING…. OH ARG… I THINK YOU HAVE MY CLIT… OH YEAHHHHHHHHH … OH BABY… can I … DAMN." Then he clasped panting.

" Hap-py bir-birth-day." He gasped.

" Th-thanks…. That…that…wow." I floundered.

He rolled off of me and brushed my bangs back. " you know after the display downstairs and your… skills in the bathroom it makes me wonder what I'm going to receive on MY birthday."

I pursed my lips considering. " How do you feel about Catwoman?"

**Haha I make myself laugh. There you go girls… and guys? How'd I do REVIEW**

**Thanks for reading.**

**XO-ECBSB**

**PS. My MOM found this chap … I know –DIES- but she didn't care. Anyway check you later.**


	23. Chapter 23: They Know

**Hey ladies. Okay time to get back to the plot. Here goes nothing.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Twilight Saga. If I did there would have been an epic fight instead of epic let down.**

**Chapter 23: They Know**

Edward and 1 laid there wrapped in each other's arms, the dull morning light causing our skin to shimmer.

" So it's officially your birthday, any special requests?" Edward asked.

" Mmm, let's just lay here ALL day." I said snuggling closer

" Works for me." He said kissing my forehead. " You know I feel kind of like a pervert.." He added.

" What?" I asked confused

" Well… I am 88 years your senior." He pointed out.

" Well your pretty good for an old guy." I laughed.

" Is that so." He grinned

" Yes that's so." I said mocking his formal tone.

" Maybe I should practice more often, you know for my health." He chuckled, laying me back and kissing me passionately.

Then the phone rang.

" Arg." Edward groaned.

" Mmm.. leave it… it's… ahmmm… probably… just… Emmet." I said in the moments our lips were apart.

" Your… ahmm… probably… arg… oh Bella… right."

_RING… RING…RING…_

" Damn it." Edward muttered pulling away.

" Nooo." I whined .

" Just let me get rid of him." Edward reached into the pocket of his discarded jeans and angrily flipped open his small silver cell.

" This better be good Alice." He growled, then his face became serious.

" Is anyone hurt?... How much time do we have?... Is the whole pack involved?... I was afraid of that… No you stay there I brought this on us I'll fix it… ALICE… Oh fine… See you all at 6." Then he hung up

" Edward what is it? What's wrong?" I asked panicked

" Nothing you have to worry about." He said calmly.

" Damn it Edward! I'm your WIFE! I've had it with the secrets! If the family's in trouble I have a right to know!" I screamed.

" Your right." He sighed., Squeezing his eyes shut.

He took a deep breath. " The pack found out I changed you and has declared war on the family."…

**DUN DUN DUHHHHHHHHH.. REVIEW**

**XO-ECBSB**


	24. Chapter 24: Torn

**Hi ladies, were nearing the end of our adventure –tear- but don't worry there's still lots to come for our fav couple, on with the story.**

**Disclaimer: Still don't own Twilight if I did I'd take K Stews place tee hee.**

**Chapter 24: Torn**

"What?!" I asked shocked as I pulled my shirt over my head.

" I broke the treaty Bella. They have a right to declare war." He said matter-of-factly.

" Edward they're our friends. It doesn't have to be this way. There must-" He cut me off with a cold stare.

" GOD DAMN IT BELLA THOSE DOGS WANT TO KILL US ! CANT YOU SEE THAT?!" He roared

" THOES DOGS ALSO HELPED YOU DESTROY VICTORIA AND SAVED ME FROM LARAUNTE OR HAVE YOU FORGOTTEN THAT?" I screamed back.

" NONE OF THAT MATTERS NOW!"

" OH SO IT DOESN'T MATTER THAT JAKE'S THE REASON I DIDN'T DIE IN THE MEDOW THAT DAY?!" I screeched

" THEY'RE THE ONES WHO DECLARED WAR ON US BELLA! NOT THE OTHER WAY AROUND! " He thundered

" HOW DO YOU KNOW ALL OF THEM AGREED TO IT?! YOU KNOW SAM CAN FORCE THEM TO DO WHATEVR HE WANTS ! WE COULD END UP KILLING INNOCENT PEOPLE

" WHY ARE YOU SO JELOUS?!'

"JELOUS!"

" I COULD SEE IT IN YOUR EYES WHEN I SAID JAKE'S NAME!. GOD DAMN IT EDWARD I'M YOURS! I GAVE UP MY LIFE FOR YOU! WHAT MORE DO I HAVE TO DO TO PROVE I BELONG TO ONLY YOU?!" If I were still human the water works would've been goin full force by now.

" I'LL ADMIT IT WHEN YOU ADMIT YOU STILL HAVE FEELINGS FOR HIM!" He countered

" I WOULD'VE NEVER DEVELOPED FEELINGS FOR HIM IF YOU NEVER LEFT!" I was hitting below the belt but at this point I didn't care.

" YOU KNOW THAT I REGRET THAT DECISION WITH EVERY FIBER OF MY BEING! I DIED THAT DAY JUST LIKE YOU!" He looked as though I'd plunged a knife in his chest.

'Edward I…" I put my hand on his shoulder but he shook me off. He got dressed at vamp speed.

" I'm going for a drive." He spat before slamming the door. A moment later I heard the Volvo screech out of the driveway. I finished getting dressed now knowing what a pile of shit feels like and dragged myself to the library. I felt so torn. I knew the Cullen's were the victims in this situation and I was partly to blame for that, but could I fight, no… kill , I forced myself to think the word, the people who had been my friends for so long? Then there was what I said to Edward… god I'm a bitch.

**EPOV**

I raced down the highway at a steady 150mph. The speed felt good it matched my rage somehow. I couldn't believe Bella thought this was somehow my fault. Well of course it was in a way, I mean I was the one who bit her but still. Then there was her reminding me of those terrible months we were separating, just the memory made my dead heart throb. She was right again of course. If I hadn't broken her heart, no, if I hadn't killed her soul that day she wouldn't of had to seek the comfort of that dog. It was only logical that she seek something to fill the hole I had created. As logic and reason came into my mind my anger evaporated and I turned the car around back to the house, and my soul mate.

**BPOV**

I was loosing myself in a copy of _Emma_ by Jane Austin and trying to forget about how awful I was when I heard Edward pull into the driveway. I drew in an unnecessary breath and prepared for the worst. I hard him run up the stairs and turn down the hall.

" EDWARD!" I screamed as he charged me. Then his lips met mine and I didn't say anything.

" Edward I don't…"

" Shh" he whispered against my lips. " Just leave everything to me love." He laid me back on the sofa. Oh my God… I think I'm about to have make-up sex.. Just then I heard an uneasy cough.

" Are we interrupting something?"

**There you go sorry… AGAIN**

**XO-ECBSB **


	25. Chapter 25: You've Learned Well

**Hi girls, sorry about all the dead air life's been nuts lately. I have a reason **

**Grad/ Exams**

**Writers BOULDER**

**Remember chap 22… MY MOM FOUND IT! Insert Awkwardness**

**Oh well it over now. TO THE CHAPTER**

**Disclaimer: Still not mine, if it was I'd be nice and finish Midnight Sun.**

**Chapter 25: You've Learned Well Grasshopper. **

I looked over and saw the entire Cullen family standing in the doorway, Carlisle was fighting a grin. Edward it seemed was to preoccupied with the task at hand to notice there presents.

" Edward… honey…" I said trying to bring him back to reality.

" Uhh… Bella" He moaned into the side of my neck, pushing his hips down.

" Edward your…"

" I'm what? Too slow? I can fix that." And his hand dove for my belt.

" EDWARD ANTHONEY MASSEN CULLEN!!!" Esme screeched. Well that sure got his attention.

" Esme, Carlisle, I wasn't expecting you all for another 4 hours." Edward said formally.

" Yes, well, given the gravity of the situation we thought it best to be hasty Esme flustered

" It seems that Bella and Edward are already getting busy." Emmett laughed.

" Oh shut up you dumb ass." Rose said hitting him upside the head.

" Come on baby. You know you like it when I talk dirty."

" Hush Emmett" Esme snapped.

" Um honey… can I sit up?" I asked, gesturing to our current set up.

" Oh-uh-yeah of course love." If Edward could blush he'd be as red as Kool-Aid right now.

" Daddy, may Rose and I talk to Bella alone for a half hour pretty please?" Alice cooed.

" Esme?" Carlisle, glanced to his wife for the veto.

" I suppose" She sighed.

"YAY! Thank you Mommy, Daddy. COME ON BELLA!" Alice yanked me away and down the hall just before I saw Emmett pick up Edward and throw him over his shoulder. Okay… now I'm scared.

Alice dragged me though the libray door and locked it tightly as soon as all three of us were inside.

" Okay Bella spill it." Alice commanded.

" What?" I had no idea what she was talking about.

" How is he?" Rose prompted.

" Edward's fine, I think." I said puzzeled.

" No idiot, how IS he"

" WHAT THE HELL?!" I yelled once I understood their question. They wanted to know how their BROTHER was in BED! " That's just twisted." I said sickend.

" Oh come on Bella. We'll share are stories too." Alice bargained.

" NO! ABSOLUTLY NOT!" I screamed.

" Bella don't make me tell Rose myself" Alice warned.

" Fine, it's great… more then great" I sighed. Edward forgive me.

**EPOV**

" EMMETT PUT ME THE HELL DOWN!" I ordered, I had already read his mind and there was no way in hell I was telling them about my sex life Emmett finally dropped me on the sofa.

" Way to go lil bro." Emmett and Jasper said in unison.

" OH EDWARD AH MORE AH!" Emmett mocked.

Before I knew what I was doing I had Emmett pined to the wall, my hand around his throat.

" Mock her again and you won't be able to have sex with Rosalie or yourself ever again. Do I make myself clear?"

" Yeah dude, calm down." He gasped. I released him and he fell to the floor gasping.

" Seriously though you've learned well Grasshopper." Jasper added.

" A. You never taught me anything. B. How the HELL do you know?" I demanded.

" Oh you think we LEFT the party last night?" Emmett laughed.

" WHAT?!" I roared, charging them both.

" EDWARD SERENITY NOW!" Jasper yelled.

I had them both pinned to the ground and took turns beating their faces in when Carlisle came barging in.

" What the- EDWARD STOP THIS RIGHT NOW!" He pulled me off gasping.

" They insulted Bella!" I spluttered.

" Did not." They countered.

" Look… I really don't care… just apologize ALL of you." He ordered.

" We're sorry we mocked Bella." They muttered.

" I'm sorry I beat you both to a bloody pulp." I muttered back.

" Good now can we get back to business. Somebody go get the ladies and tell them were ready to start."

" I'll do it." I offered

" Present and accounted. for." Alice announced.

" Excellent, Esme's waiting for us in the backyard ." With that we all followed Carlisle out of the house.

" So what did you girls talk about?" I asked when I caught up with Bella.

" Umm… you." She replied

" What about me?" I pried

" About how you were good at stuff." Was she going to make me beg?

" What pray tell am I good at?"

" Lots of stuff."

" Anything in particular?"

" Nope."

**BPOV**

Just then Carlisle started speaking. Thank Christ.

" Okay everyone we don't have a lot of time and a lot to teach Bella here. Edward I'm assuming you'll want to do the bulk of Bella's training but I erg you to let the others participate." Carlisle added.

" Of course Carlisle" Edward nodded.

" Okay Edward how about you and Emmett show Bella the basics?"

" Okay Bella get ready to see your husband get his butt kicked."

" In your dreams Emmett." Edward laughed as they both crouched into their fighting stances.

I watched as they charged each other and Emmett tried to get his massive arms around Edward's torso, but Edward was to swift for him. This awkward dance continued for about 5 minutes and then Edward crashed into Emmett's crest mid air, knocking him to the ground.

" You see Bella the trick is to study your opponents fighting style. If you can figure that out you can find there weak point and take them down." Edward explained.

" Okay." I nodded " Let me try."

" Of course." I took Emmett's place across from Edward and sank low to the ground. Edward and I circled each other our gazes locked. Then Edward sprang and I was flung backward into a tree. I got up, dazed.

" That's okay Bella, try again." Edward encouraged.

I got up determined to stay upright this time. As I tapped into my darker side my senses sharpened. I saw every muscle twitch, heard every breath and before I knew what I was doing Edward was on the ground.

" Wha- Oh… I DID IT!" I cried, kissing Edward's full mouth.

" Ha ha. That's my girl!" Edward laughed.

" I may not let you up now." I giggled

" Works for me." He said pulling my face back to his.

" EH! Is this a training session or a MAKE-OUT session?" Emmett teased.

" Both." Edward said around my lips.

" Guys PLEASE!" Jasper begged.

" Okay break it up guys… NOW!" Esme ordered.

" Yes mame." Edward sulked.

" NO!" I yelled.

" Wife trumps Mother sorry." Edward shrugged.

"CHARLISE COME TALK TO YOUR SON!" Esme screamed. Shit

" Okay okay. Were up." We chorused.

" Esme, why don't we all go hunting and leave these two alone for a couple hours?" Carlisle soothed. I LOVE my daddy!"

" Fine TWO HOURS." Esme stressed.

" Bye you two." Alice chimed

" Have fun." Rose winked.

" Thank GOD!" Jasper exhaled in relief.

" Bow Chicka Wow Wow." Emmett sang.

We waited until the others drove off, Then Edward slung me over his shoulder.

" You're in trouble now missy!" He growled.

" Ha ha! What I do!" I giggled

" I haven't disobeyed my mother in 86 years." He explained

He opened the door and I heard an all too familiar voice that chilled me to the bone.

" Sorry to break up the party Bloodsucker."…

**DUN DUN DAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! ( Epic music here) OOO Who could that be? Will Bella grow into her own or will Edward have to save her ass yet again? Will the family get back in time? TFE keep it locked( ABDC reference) Funny yes… no… REVIEW and let me know!**

**XO-ECBSB**


	26. Chapter 26 You Can Do It Bella

**Hi awsome fans. I just wanted to warn any Jake fans that they may be mad at me. 3 or 4 more chaps to go. Sad? Me too you've all been great, thank you so much for your support. LET THE ASS KICKING COMENCE . **

**Disclaimer: Not mine if it was this chap eould be an epic let down( See Breaking Dawn 4 my evidence).**

**Chapter 26: You Can Do It Bella Bite His Fucking Head Off! **

Edward set me on my feet and stood between me and the boy I once loved.

" It's me you want Jake. You can kill me but leave my family out of this." WHAT?!

" NO!" I screamed grabbing Edward around the waist and holdinding on for dear life.

" You know the treaty as well as I do. You should of thought about them before you bit her." Jake spat.

" Please Jake, we left, we won't come back. Please just leave us be." I begged from behind Edward's back.

" I'm sorry Bella but you're dead to me now." Jake said coldly.

Before I had time to think the entire pack burst though the door, followed, thank God, by the rest of Cullens.

" You didn't think we'd let you have all the fun did you." Emmett laughed

I wanted to help but Edward wasn't having any of that.

" Bella please can we not do this now?!" He asked as he punched Sam in the muzzle.

" But I can help!" I insisted.

" I can't be worried about you out there. Please just stay put." He begged.

It was then that a thought struck me. With all the chauos that was unfolding in front of me it would be too easy for me to sneek away and join the fight. I backed up slowly before turning on Leah and delivering a round-house kick to her roared in pain and growled something that sounded like " You bitch!".

She sprang and thanks to my enhanced speed I just missed her razor sharp claws. I was delivering a punch to her muzel when her paw lashed my left arm.

" AHH!" I roared in pain.

" BELLA!" Edward met my eyes. His face was a frantic mask of shock and hopelessness. He tried franticly to swoop to my rescue. Will he ever stop being so damn over protective!

**EPOV**.

I tried franticly to reach Bella. Why couldn't she do what I asked just this once! I was about half way when a voice I both reconised and loathed entered my thoughts.

_I've been waiting a long time for this Bloodsucker. _

" As have I Dog." I groweled.

_Time to settle this, and once your out of the picture… _a picture of Bella filled his mind. She was under him and her face looked as though she was in the purest exticy.

" Jaaaake" She moaned. I was furious.

" That happens to be my WIFE you mutt." I spat before I lunged at his massive throat.

All the rage I had suppressed for the past year and a half bubbled to the surface. I welcomed it, let it make my blows that more lethal. I struck again and again, enjoying the roars of agony that escaped from his lips. Then he threw me off his back and racked his claws through my chest when I was airborne. I screamed and fell to the ground motionless...

**BPOV.**

I was just about to deliver a sucker punch to Sam's gut when I heard a sound that made my blood or venom run cold. Edward's beautiful voice twisted by sheer agony thudded in my ears. I whipped around to see a russet brown wolf finish slashing its claws through his chest. Edward fell to the ground and laid motionless it's feet. In that moment it was like something inside me snapped. The russet brown wolf standing just feet away was no longer my favorite mechanic, my best friend and sun. Now he was a werewolf, I was a vampire and that was my mate that lay unmoving on the ground at his feet. That DOG was trying to take away the last person I had left to care about. I was NOT going to let that happen. I ran, leapt into the air, and just let go.

I sank my fangs into its neck and ripped hunks of flesh away from the massive body. It felt good to rip, to tare, to become what I truly was… a monster. I scratched, bit and tore again and again, enjoying the sound of its howls. I wanted to make it feel physically the pain that I felt tarring its way through my entire body. I forced the massive head to the ground and sliced through the neck. The head went back to human form and fell off the shoulders with a thud.

The ciaos stopped instantly and wolf and vampire alike stared from me to the corps and back again.

" Holy shit Bella! You bit his head off!" Emmett said, he sounded impressed.

" We can see that Dipshit!" Rosalie snapped.

I ran to Edward who still lay still on the floor._ Oh please God PLEASE! _I plead over and over when he didn't move. Alice tapped me on the shoulder.

" He's going to be fine Bella. His body's just repairing itself, look." She said pointing to the gash in his chest .

I watched in awe as the wound slowly began to close, scar and faded away.

" 5…4…3…" Alice counted.

" Uhg" He groaned.

" Edward? Baby? Can you hear me?" I asked franticly.

" Bella?" He asked as his eyes fluttered open.

" Thank God. Are you okay?" I exhaled in relief

" I think, just thirsty" He assured me. It was then that he seemed to remember the current situation and tried to get to his feet.

" Oh no you don't." I said pressing him down by the shoulders.

" We'd like a word with your coven's leader." Sam's voice boomed.

" Don't turn around." Edward breathed .I thought about the reason for that and giggled, gosh, I'm mature.

" In a moment." Carlisle answered. " Need I remind you, there are ladies present." He added

"Oh…ahem… right" Sam and the rest of the pack were out and back in less than 5 minutes. I turned then and leaned Edward back against my knees.

" Is that Jacob Black's HEAD?!" Edward asked in disbelief.

" Yeah, Bella bit his fucking head off! It was SWEET!" Emmett beamed.

" We are tired of this bloodshed. We are willing to let you go in peace if you promise never again return to Forks or La Push." Sam said in what I assumed was his Alpha-voice. Carlisle glanced around at all of us, we all nodded.

" Very well. May I ask that we be allowed to collect our things?" Carlisle asked.

" Ok, you have 48 hours." Sam barked before ordering the pack out after him.

" Well, that was quick." Jasper said, rather confused. I helped Edward to his feet.

" Come on, you have to hunt." I said as I slung his arm over my shoulder.

" We need to be on our way as well. Come on kids." Esme ushered everyone to the driveway.

" So did you really bite Jacob's head off?" Edward inquired.

" Heck yeah, nobody messes with my man." I fake karate chopped the air.

" Silly Bella." Edward chuckled.

**Ta da! Ding dong the dog is dead lol. How'd I do? REVIEW PLZ**

**XO-ECBSB**


End file.
